Choices
by sekangel7
Summary: Paul Kooper was not a force to underestimate or simply push away. Despite being no older than fifteen, he's dealt with anything from werewolves and shape shifters to the most gruesome unimaginable creatures of the night. Everything changes when he bumps into the Winchesters whilst hunting down a malevolent spirit and learns the truth behind his heritage.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. I've been getting ideas all around from the shows I watch to the books I read. Anyways anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Echo 1 to Echo 2, over."

"Echo 2 to Echo 1," Paul paused and then continued, "Seriously why didn't we come up with better names?"

"Echo 2, we were trying to but somebody was off in the swamps in North Carolina going after one of those demons!"

"Of course Ky-Echo 1," Paul quickly changed before he finished what he was originally going to say.

Hell have no scorn than a maddened woman, he thought wryly. Kylie didn't look it but she had a mean streak in her a mile long. And having known her as well as he had, he knew that she generally meant no harm. Pissing her off however was a different story and it wasn't just the anger that had her feared by many on her team, it was the stages. Swiveling his wide gray eyes up to the thing they had been looking for, he prepared two rounds of silver bullets in the chamber and could only sympathize with the pour suckers. They didn't ask to be who they were and yet they were cursed to be huge beasts that couldn't control the urge to attack people at the dead of night on a full moon.

"Echo 1 to Echo 2, target locked in sight. Are you going to shoot? Over."

Paul paused observing the beasts more. He would like to say that he was a simple guy that had his head filled to the capacity with learning about what made the monsters tick. The knowledge was a deadly thing and he could just hear his mother if she were here.

She would have been saying, "Now Paul I didn't bring you into this world so that you could act impulsively. Every choice you make has a decision and no matter what you decide, make sure it is the one that is right and that you won't regret it because with them comes the actions and you have to stick by them no matter what. I am not raising a hooligan in this house. You and your sister will not make any bad mistakes as long as I'm in your life."

Just because he could imagine what she would say didn't mean he followed it all the time. He made mistakes but he tried to follow what his mother wished of him. Shaking his head, he turned to the beasts in their prime of eating and stared mesmerized as they snacked on the victim of bad circumstances. Poor bugger, Paul thought. He could have chosen any other night to go for a run but it was tonight that a run in the woods had resulted in such an end to him that he doubted his soul would rest in peace for this one. The sounds of grinding filled the forest area as one of the mangily beasts started snapping pieces of the ribcage to get into the meaty part on the inside and Paul took his aim and fired.

The first one went down with a strangled yelp and the other one must have known what was going on and quickly made a run for it. Shots rang out at several other locations surrounding the poor thing but somehow it made an escape and was able to outsmart them. Paul shouldered the rifle and turned to the source of the argument and rolled his eyes heavenward.

Surely Damon and Patrick couldn't be getting into it too soon!

"The mock. The horror. I see that you two are still disagreeing with each other," Paul commented making them jump.

"For a boisterous fellow you sure know how to sneak up on people," Damon mumbled darkly.

Paul just grinned.

The Secret Society of Hunters Association or SSOHA for short was basically a secret society of the best hunters they could find. The majority were middle aged but there were a bunch of members in their twenties and with an exception of Kylie who was seventeen, they allowed it because of how good she was. The society had different chain of commands each different from the next group and each as secret from each other as the next. As long as the other group did what they were supposed to do, it wasn't questioned by anyone in a different one. As Damon was the next in line having their leader being the one that scoured over every resource available in order to locate the supernatural, lots of fights broke out amongst them. Not ones that Paul himself committed himself of being a part of but they were hectic so there were always distractions to keep them from fighting for too long and if that didn't work there was always the next monster.

The members either went by aliases or didn't give out a full name which suited the society just fine. As long as they weren't wanted in several states and knew how to con their way into getting what they needed, they weren't questioned what they put down into the papers. The society also happened to be Paul's home for a number of years. Other members joined for a number of different reasons whether it was to escape an abusive home or being on the run from a family that didn't care enough, everyone had their issues that were kept under lock and key. The members normally had anywhere from five to twenty members in their division depending on what they did. In the one he resided, there were twelve. First there were the Jacobson twins, Eric and Casey. There was Damon and Patrick, Kylie, Shawn, Jason, Zachary, himself, and Hailey. The only common thing about himself and the other seven was that the last names weren't disclosed. The boss didn't come out on actual missions. When he did, you could tell that it was going to be a bad day. Then there should have been two more but one had been involved in an unfortunate accident during one of their missions and Joden never was the same. He still was technically in their division but he was hardly around that he could hardly even be considered a member nowadays.

"We all have our many talents," Paul commented as though he was talking about the weather and Damon shrugged.

"I keep telling ya that it isn't natural though," Patrick continued with a groan. He turned and glared at Paul who only looked bored with the hostile intent to intimidate him. "You should've shot the first one when you were first asked! No hesitating or are you sad because he's a newfound cousin?"

Paul rolled his eyes.

Crossing his arms, he quickly replied, "We've talked about this before. I'm the one with the sarcasm remember?"

Patrick only continued to glare heatedly at him until Damon interrupted with a long sigh.

"Let's just tell the boss that we got ONE of the two so that he doesn't freak out. We should have gotten both but since somebody didn't want to involve themselves in the whole planning process, you were out of the loop. AGAIN. This makes it what, four in a row now?"

Paul glared at him now.

"I was doing something that our boss had sent me on remember? It's not my fault he thinks I'm the only one fit to do it."

"Still what am I going to do with you? You are soon going to be a liability and some people are starting to doubt your loyalty to the cause," Damon added intrusively.

"What?" He seriously didn't know that. They only went on about it since the dawn of time that he was not to be trusted. They knew as much about him as he knew about every single one of them and yet they were the ones complaining about him. "I've been on this division longer than you have-"

"Yeah and guess where that got us?" Eric added in spitefully. "Didn't you used to be in charge? The boss was appointed because of mistakes like this."

He didn't know that but Paul wasn't going to correct his mistake. Seriously what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. He ignored the jabs that they sent his way knowing it wouldn't stop even though he proved himself trustworthy again and again. They were naturally wary of someone who was given passes onto the more serious missions. Anyone in the society could kill a full grown werewolf, that was common knowledge. By the time the member spent twelve months there, they could take on not only the usual demons and werewolves but malevolent spirits and shift shapers. It was after two years on board that everyone should know how to tackle the mid level to hard tasks that simply wasn't given until then. After three years some got to get individual missions depending on their skill levels but not having any knowledge of what Paul could actually do let alone his real age, others spat at the fact he already had the opportunity not only to go on solo missions but the leeway to take on his own whenever he seen fit.

Some had stated it was because the head of the whole association knew Paul well but they weren't sure if they were grasping with straws at that one or simply reinstituting that he was someone that wasn't only far from being trusted but should be cast out for these suspicious acts.

"He put Damon in charge because I'm not here a lot of the time," Paul simply answered without showing any hint of emotion at it. Emotion made a person weak and downright sappy. It clouded their judgment and allowed them to be set up for failure. "As for the boss, he's in the position he's in because he's qualified."

Kylie seemed hesitant.

"You sure it wasn't because of something else. Missy-"

"Is not anyone's concern anymore, isn't she?" Paul interrupted and Kylie kindly stood down. Shaking his head like what he was saying was long and boring in comparison, he brought out a book of matches and gave a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Who's up for flamboyant?"

Nobody answered this time.

They failed to get the first one but the second one would pop up sooner or later and they would pop that sucker back to where it belonged. Paul was already wrapping things up by burning the corpses and Kylie turned her back to the whole thing. How anybody could do any of this stuff was either crazy or didn't have a heart.

She didn't want to say that Paul was crazy but it seemed his heart had shattered since the incident involving Missy.

Missy.

Kylie frowned having not been around for the time that Missy was a member. What she heard though was that Missy was a real sweetheart in a bad situation and had been cast out on the street by family for reasons unknown. Not having anywhere to go, she somehow met Paul and had done what no other was able to do. According to various people who told her about Missy, Kylie assumed that Missy didn't stop annoying the poor kid until he gave in. Not one had told her that. They explained that Missy and Paul had both had their differences but he had shown her kindness that was rare of him and continuously protected her even when they were a part of the team. Nobody would tell her how old they were and she could only assume that at least one person knew how old Paul really was here because if not, then that would be a really good mystery since he never talked about himself to anyone.

Anyways, Missy had soon went up in the ladder of achievement too fast for a girl of her personality but in between all the bullshit known as life and missions, she had met Joden who really seemed to fall in love with her. Part of Kylie was shocked that Paul would just let the girl go because as much as he lacked emotions and the ability to show what he felt, he seemingly taken quite an interest in the girl and to step aside and let that slip away.

Kylie frowned.

That was the most painful love of all in her opinion. But something told her that even if the love was unacquainted, it was losing her permanently in the most permanent finalizing way that brought along a new kind of apathy. How many times did somebody lose another? Quite a lot in Kylie's opinion but the problem had always been that nobody could even recount what happened that day. Missy and Paul were in enemy territory taking on some demon and the rest was sealed. She imagined the only ones that knew what happened were there that day and one of them was silenced forever.

"He is a little overzealous about the pyro kinetics but it really does have to be done." Shawn stood before her and nodding to show that she heard, she wondered if it was too late to possibly put in a resignation letter or at least get put with the people less likely to tear each other's throats out at any given opportunity just to get better treatment.

"He's the only one that doesn't care about jobs at least," Kylie replied a little honestly.

Maybe she could tell her dear mother that she was sorry. She was so sorry that she didn't trust her when she had talked about the demons in her head. She idly thought about the last days where her mother would continue screaming at her about how demons were eating her brain and yet nobody thought it was serious. It was only three months after living on her own that she discovered the truth. Demons, warlocks, and vampires were not a myth and her mother most likely died from a parasitical demon. She was never able to forgive herself after that and not only did she agree that monsters were all evil natured, not deserving of life, she knew a part of her was just letting the grief talk. She never properly grieved for her after all.

Shawn snorted bringing her back to the here and now.

"If you really want to talk about Paul then you should know this. He's dangerous. Me and Joden, we knew him long before you two got acquainted and he's not the innocent little wall flower you keep picturing him as-"

"I know that," Kylie defended herself.

"No you seriously don't." Shawn sighed and continued after casting a glare towards the topic of their conversation. "You have no idea who you are messing with and the sooner to begin to realize that, the better it will be for you. He's not a psycho but he's done things that would make your skin crawl. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that there is something lethal in the way the boss trusts him. I've been here eight years and never have I gotten into the position to handle any dangerous task on my own. He's been year five and he's done a lot more than someone like him should be capable of."

Kylie stood rooted to the spot in shock at that. Everyone she knew wouldn't tell her anything and even Shawn who thought it would be better to warn her wouldn't say anything on why Paul was to be taken cautiously. Nobody would say and she needed more than that to feed her growing curiosity.

"Why is it that I ask one thing and I get told something totally different?" She asked astounded. "You act like he had Missy killed on purpose but at least he didn't murder his father in pure hatred!"

Shawn just shrugged.

"You listen too much to what other people say. Maybe you should spend less time with the gossip of the day and instead think about what they don't tell ya. Remember I've been in this business longer than you and I may have been older when I joined than you were but I know that as long as you have the knowledge that you know, you won't ever understand."

Kylie frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes at the thought. She had more than enough experience. Didn't she stop every petty little form of rebelling before it got out of control?

"You were a victim of circumstance." Shawn said with a sigh. "I understand that and I wish you weren't but as it is, that is why you joined. You had nothing left and you learned the truth. Yeah you were a little younger than most of us but you also realized at a quicker pace what you could do instead of going out there for petty revenge. So I'm saying that as long as you have no idea what it's like to have the shameful guilt caused by having had blood on your hands, you will never have to understand the majority of us."

Kylie snorted and flipped a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. The same color that had been similar to Missy's whose was only a shade or two darker. Of course they could say that though, she thought. They had no idea what it felt to know that some of them were going to die and the family would worry not knowing the truth. Sometimes her job sucked.

"You were just saying that Paul was not to be trusted and now you're saying that I could never understand him basically," She swiveled to make sure he wasn't listening in because no matter how much she liked to know, it still felt wrong talking about somebody like this especially knowing that he had yet to gain their trust.

"Well you don't know as much as we know," Shawn stated none too kindly. "See we don't know what brought him here. He of course lived on the streets when he was found and I don't know about you but the thought of that poor mongrel on the streets has me pitying the poor souls that tried to take advantage of that kid. He's not weak and those who think that are already putting him at a disadvantage. Remember to tread carefully around him. I am not going to repeat it. Joden did and so did Missy. Those poor sods didn't see where that got them, now did it?"

Kylie was contemplating it when a rustle sounded from behind her and before Shawn could voice his warnings, the one hundred and eighty pound monster was on her trying to tear through to make her his next meal. Kylie struggled no matter how futile it seemed and saw an opening to strike the gigantic beast in the stomach with the heel of her foot.

The shot rang out and Kylie gave a loud shriek as the thing fall on her. She was fine, blood from the monster's fatal wound dripped onto her but other than that she was indeed better than most. She wasn't going to turn into a werewolf nor was she a big shred of kibble bits. She rushed out from under that thing as soon as it was lifted none too gently and eased the tremendous weight.

She turned to stare at her savior and knew for the most obvious reasons why Shawn had to have been wrong. There was no way that anybody that could go through saving as many people as they could stood a chance to be a threat when it came down to it. Even though he didn't look as though anything bothered him and anyone who had a habit of getting under his skin turned up lost or dead. She paused in her thoughts as sudden points Shawn had made to her began to ring true. It didn't help that Paul's cold gray eyes met her with the optimum of all boredom. Did he ever show how scared he was or how angry he was? For once she really wished she could know what he was thinking and suddenly she began to see why so many had been frustrated with him throughout.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. I've been getting ideas all around from the shows I watch to the books I read. Anyways anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Life would have been so much simpler if they could close the gate. Dean had been thinking about that ever since the vampire had inadvertently turned three normal teenagers into hunters. He knew it wasn't all the demon and was as much Victor's fault as it was any supernatural beast but that didn't stop Dean from hating the fact that it kids were being put in dangerous positions to where they had to hunt. It shouldn't have been down to them doing that.

Luckily the newly made vampire hadn't had any blood and was able to be saved. But at the cost of others like always, Dean thought darkly. He knew that him and Sam hadn't had much of a childhood because of the hunt but it hadn't been that simple either. They were in no matter what anyways because of the demon that had killed their mother and drove their father towards revenge.

Sam was contently sleeping although Dean knew he wasn't liking the whole situation with the kids either. Krissy had grown on him far more than he wanted to admit and if he had anything to say about that, it was the fact that he didn't want her to lose as much as the Winchesters had. She had a chance of a normal life without all the dangers and something that Dean had in a way always yearned even though he hadn't stated it out loud. Being sick of hunting down things that wanted to kill you was becoming drawn out and tedious unlike the fun he had used to have thinking that it was the thrill of the ride. But then John Winchester had been alive and he had been trying to get his approval.

"Sam."

He shook his shoulders and Sam came alert really fast but then it came with what they did. He laughed as Sam seemingly jumped a little mumbling nonwords under his breath and then settle on Dean who had by then was muffling his laughter and concentrating on driving. They had some time before the second scripture would be read and he wasn't really looking forward to it knowing how Sam reacted to the first trial. Sam could pretend all he wanted that he was fine but until Dean saw proof of that, he was going to look after Sammy either way.

"Dean what is it?" Sam mumbled, still a little groggy from sleep.

It reminded Dean of the happier moments in their childhood when Sam was much younger. Shaking that thought away, he furrowed his eyebrows and after a second's pause, Sam groaned.

"You did not just wake me to keep you company Dean," Sam complained.

Dean chuckled.

"Would have any other day but no. The victims that I told you about, remember? Well it turns out that there was another one an hour ago. It was on the radio alerting all neighbors to stay indoors and lock their windows."

"What happened?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes Sammy I think you just use me for the thrill," He joked causing Sam to snort.

"As if. If I wanted a cheap thrill I'd go to Las Vegas for a week or join a local mob. They always have enough to cause the kind that could get you killed too just without the horrible monsters."

Dean grinned at the thought.

"Touche."

"Anyways what happened with the last victim you were talking about?" Sam tried to steer the subject back on track. For someone that was really good at what he did, he didn't have the patience for it. He couldn't stay in one place too long and he was always rambling on like an ADD child on steroids. It was a wrong analogy but Sam thought it explained Dean quite perfectly despite knowing he was anything but.

"The victim was a young woman and apparently she jumped out of the third window of her house. Kids thankfully were at a sleep over and husband has been dead for over two years so whatever this spirit is doing, it's causing them to kill themselves over it. Unless they pushed them out of the window," Dean added thoughtfully.

Sam frowned.

"But that doesn't correlate with the other vics." Sam turned and grabbed the files they had on hand of the previous victims that were also ruled suicides. "Victim number one took a bottle full of pills, victim number two sliced their own wrists, and victim number three actually drowned their own kid before shooting their brains out."

Dean whistled.

"Guess the vic realized that drowning wasn't gonna work unless they were unconscious. So whatever is happening with this spirit is causing the victims to resort to suicide. It's not something we see typically in them. They are either malevolent spirits wanting to kill them or they possess them and take revenge on those that did them wrong. What is it with a spirit doing all this only for it to be ruled suicide? And no spirit I know would take their anger out on a young child. It was a young child right? Just so I'm sure I'm getting this right."

Sam exhaled loudly.

"The child was four. Back on topic though. Dean these people didn't have anything wrong with them. Sure there was a correlation that they all received therapy at one point and time for something tragic but it was to different counselors and each improved. They were even removed and deemed fit to stop the medication they had been taking. There is no way that a spirit would do something this bad without the thing that links them together."

"What about the first one?" Dean asked. "The first one that this weird thing happened to. If we find out why he did it, then there may be a way to find out why everyone else is doing it. It's not like a monkey see monkey do. Doesn't anybody's parents teach them anymore that just because somebody jumps off the bridge first, they don't have to jump too?"

Sam rolled his eyes and took out the file of the very first patient. The one that had it happened several months before the other deaths started. This was their patient zero.

"Patient zero was a professor who had lost his wife twelve years ago and he didn't even feel badly about it anymore. He was moving on with his life and even begun talking about her and how he knew what she would want. He was even working on a theory about grief and the link to the central nervous system in response to depression. He was just about finished with it when he suddenly didn't want to live anymore and threw himself off a bridge. Quite literally."

Dean whistled.

"Talk about people following his lead. I bet it was because they thought he was supposed to be smart. He was a professor," Dean added and Sam tiredly leaned his forward against the cool glass.

Dean frowned noticing Sam's pale voice reflecting from the rising sun.

"We're almost there anyways sleeping beauty," His expression didn't reflect his words but Sam didn't see it and if he had he would be complaining that he was most certainly fine. "Five miles and we'll get situated in the hotel and go to the latest victim first."

Sam nodded warily and Dean continued to frown, his mood suddenly dampened at the idea of having him come down with something. Not something, Dean thought. The trial really did do something to him and Dean knew it too but did Sam want to listen to him? Absolutely not. He just wished that Sam could trust him to take it on from here. He didn't want him brother to suffer.

"Well it would have been a good time to ask the angel to see if he knew anything but of course he skipped and nobody has seen a hide or hair of him," Dean added bringing a smile to Sam's lips.

"Dean what do you think will happen once we close the gates of hell?" Sam suddenly asked.

Dean rose an eyebrow.

"I would think that there wouldn't be much demons left to bother. I mean even if we do have to hunt a little bit afterwards then it won't be forever and it depends on what happens when we close the gates of hell."

"Just so we're clear Dean, the gates of Hell are going to be closed," Sam reminded him patiently.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. We can't have kids doing a job meant for an adult. Now come on," Dean added once he stopped the impala at the front of the hotel. "On second thought, let me get us the room and then I'll bring the car-"

"I'm fine Dean," Sam snapped angrily.

"If you say so."

Admittedly Dean knew he was going to hear that sooner or later.

One thing for certain was that Sam may have seemed fine and he was probably acting like he was fine, but he was far from fine by any means. And if he could only get Sam to slow it down a bit so that they could get through the next two trials alive, Dean would be all the more happier for it.

Even if Sam thought he was worried too much.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. I've been getting ideas all around from the shows I watch to the books I read. Anyways anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You are being an annoyingly irritable whelp, ya know?"

Paul ignored him, taking a seat opposite the man's desk and dropped his feet there, leaning back in the chair. If the man wanted to be precise, he wasn't just another annoyingly irritable whelp. He was much more than that and the only reason he hadn't been thrown out was because he was of great value. Pulling his hands through his short brown hair, he determined that he wouldn't need a hair cut now but soon he would to keep it from being caught in something. Wasn't that always the societies policy on hair anyways. If it's long enough to yank, it's long enough to cause a problem. The girls were a different story though and he really didn't care so much as long as he did what needed to be done.

"I thought I was the first you known to be this irritating and if I was a whelp I'd probably be stupid too," Paul pointed out.

"You are insanely intelligent," The young man agreed with a sigh. "It's just too bad you waste it the majority of the time. You could've gotten members of your other team hurt simply by defying an order-"

"I got the werewolves so it isn't a big deal," Paul reminded him. "Kylie may have been a little scratched up but everyone knew it was on the loose so she should have been paying attention. Nobody said it was her fault that she almost became a victim but yet I'm getting the blame for the other one almost getting away? Shame on you Shane. Shame on you."

Shane kneaded his forehead and reached for the aspirin. It was bad enough that this kid wasn't inherently obedient like the others were but there was always something that made him fight against that defective quality in the other's personality. He didn't know much about him since he was in another division until he was assigned to be the boss for this one. The boy didn't look any younger than nineteen but he wasn't fooled. Looks were deceiving and if anything he could have been younger. He never confirmed it though his boss was throughly pissed off with them a lot of the days and yet kept giving this boy solo missions left and right. Paul didn't complain about them surprisingly.

"Listen, the higher ups don't need to know about this incident because nobody was hurt this time around but maybe you should consider taking it slowly and cutting back on the number of hunts," Shane suggested. "We all know how hard it is to lose someone especially a close friend and it wasn't even three months ago since Missy's-"

"Yeah," Paul interrupted. He had enough of that. "Missy died on the job but I'm not going to stop. Do you know how she died?"

Shane shook his head.

They had never told him how Missy died and he assumed that only a select few had known what had happened. The kid before him basically challenged him and he couldn't help himself, he always loved a good challenge. Especially one from this inconceivable whelp whose name always popped up by any one no matter which division and even the higher bosses seemed to know him well. That said something.

He leaned forward on his elbow and resisted the urge to throw his feet off of his desk. The kid had a real knack for irritating the best of people and Shane wasn't angry often. It was annoying him to no end that the kid could get such a reaction out of him that nobody else could quite manage. Not that he was free of stress and irritation but the kid knew the right buttons to press.

"I heard she died in your arms and I think that constitutes enough to know that you're still being hugely affected by this. It's okay to be angry and it's okay to be sad but if you don't grieve right then you will never recover from this."

"Aren't you the expert," Paul said thoughtfully.

Shane wanted to groan or bang his head on his desk, whichever one came first. The kid must have known he had this effect for he allowed himself a small smile seeing what Shane was doing before him. Dark clothes were the required wear for any mission regardless of the hunt they were going on. Paul ignored that as well having on a jade green shirt and khaki shorts. The only thing he wore that was black were the converse shoes and even then there was some white on it as well. He more than proven that he didn't really listen to whatever rule was present and Shane wondered why the higher ups often turned a blind eye to the kid that would crack even the toughest of all therapists.

"I do know something about hiding grief. Isn't that why we joined this society in the first place? Something happened to us to learn the truth-"

"I knew the truth when I was five and you didn't see me here then, did you?" Paul asked sarcastically although it shocked Shane that he would have known that long. The kid must have been one of those that didn't have a decent childhood growing up and yet here he was sitting like he was bored.

"Yeah but there's also the fact that something tragic happened that got you to find us right?" Shane challenged.

Paul shook his head.

"You should have been a psychiatrist because all of a sudden I have the feeling of laying back in the couch and telling you every single trauma of my past is the only way to satisfy you." Looking back with a glare he no longer took the pretense to hide, he continued. "I didn't seek you guys out, this society found me and Missy when we were living on the street and offered to take us in. But just a little FYI Missy did have a trauma and the only thing that had cost her her life wasn't the trauma or the joining but because of bad communication. You could continue arguing that she meant so much to everybody and she will be missed but her death wasn't heroic or noble at all, it was preventable. She was a victim of circumstances and bad calls."

"I see," Shane paused in his musings to clarify what he had just learned. "Kylie has also been asking a lot about that young girl. It seems to me that you loved her beyond human comprehension and yet you never claimed to. You even let her be free to date others which I can't understand."

"She was annoying, irritating, and wouldn't leave me alone so trust me when I say it was a blessing when she started dating Joden," Paul corrected him. "Everyone thinks just because she wormed her way in that I automatically fell in love with her. That's a negative captain. We loved each other in the way a sister and brother would and nothing more."

Shane nodded.

"Still from your team member's accounts it is becoming increasingly difficult to know whether the next mission you are going to miss and cause serious liability. I know more than the next guy that you aren't a liability and that you try so much harder than most but there's also the fact that it's not just you out there. Ms Kylie almost gotten turned into a werewolf. If she only had a bite instead of the small scratch-"

"I know," Paul told him with an eye roll. "But as I told you before she's a hunter as well. She should have been aware and not talking bull shit about some stupid rumors she overheard with Shawn. Shawn could give a rat's ass about anything either unless they are good looking and willing and surprisingly enough Kylie is good looking and may be willing as long as she has juicy gossip to spread-"

"Be as that may," Shane quickly interrupted. "You can't just keep being reckless. You can't let things of the night get away and you can't blatantly ignore your leader. Damon was put in charge for a reason-"

"He fights with everyone around him," Paul continued, eyes seething with hostility. "Damon bosses people around and expect them to instantly look up to him because he leads them. I know for certain that everyone makes mistakes and he does them but suddenly everyone else has to be perfect? I bet he told you everything that went on in his own bigoted way."

"Finished?" Shane asked rhetorically. Seeing as how Paul wasn't going to interrupt again, he went on. "It wasn't only Damon's 'bigoted' account of what happened Paul. Everyone else said that you hesitated in shooting them and it caused the other to get the warning it needed to get away to later sneak up on Kylie. I don't think you need to be reminded of what slip ups cause. I also know that Missy was a valuable friend and her death is still hard on even the toughest and you knew her the longest. Take a break from the missions and go out and explore the world. There's more to life than hunting down the monsters of the night."

"If that were the case then nobody would worry." Paul frowned and stood up, bringing his chair back up first before casually sending him an unreadable glance. "You don't really know what happened to Missy and as long as you're out of the loop then you are just fine. I mean it isn't like you knew it would happen right?"

Shane could only stare aghast as Paul left his office not only leaving him stumped but wondering how Missy's death could have been covered so much that nobody knew exactly what happened. The truth was though that something did happen and something big or else there wouldn't have been any cover ups.

Gliding his chair over the file cabinet situated at the corner of his office to the right of his desk, he pulled out two files and threw it over to his desk. The name Missy Anya Sinclaire teased ever fiber of his being. Putting it aside temporarily, he pulled the next file. Paul Hagel. The kid was the most mysterious member of their division since the get go and he was glad, so glad that he hadn't been in his when everything first started out. It was just humiliating to know that being the expert that he was, he still had nothing on this.

Paul and Missy had gone on a rescue mission and were told to kill any monster on sight. That part was what he knew. He didn't know what the objective was and he had no idea what it was they had been after. All he knew was that Missy hadn't made it out and yet Paul lived to be able to tell all of it.

He never questioned anything before but now it looked like so much more went on then.

What was it and why in the world did they try to hide it?

* * *

"Mrs. Benton?" Dean wasn't sure if Sam should have been up and about. The second trial was gone and over with but by the time the third one came about, he sure hoped that Sam was able to come back from them. Shaking his head he smiled as the lady in question looked him up and down curiously.

"What is this about exactly?" She asked.

Sam smiled sympathetically and brought out his badge.

"I'm Agent Mullens and this is Agent Schofield. We're just here to question you about your daughter's death."

She looked more heart-broken then the other victims families did and if Sam had to hazard a guess, it was because unlike the other victims, this was more recent and she was about to get married. She was happily engaged and there had been no reason for her to jump but the apparent guilt of something in their past seemed to be their undoing. Even she had to have something that made her really guilty even though she hid it well.

"She was going to be married next March," Mrs. Benton sobbed, breaking down from the agony that only came with losing a child. "She wanted to have a little girl of her own and now that this has happened she won't ever get to look forward to that!"

Dean nodded.

"Can we come in?"

She suddenly looked appalled and Sam went in to come up with something soothing to say when she beckoned them to come in.

"Of course. I'm sorry for my manners. It's just been so hard losing my precious little girl. She was well over twenty but she would always be my baby. Do any of you have kids?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

Both Sam and Dean shook their heads and the woman sighed.

"I hope you two will never have to go up against the horrors of losing a child. It hurts so bad and the pain is nothing like you would ever think it would be. It just happened yesterday and it already seems like it has been too long!"

Sam nudged Dean who shot Sam a quick look but quickly aimed a more empathetic look when she glanced towards them again. Handing her a tissue, Dean fought back a sigh of irritation at not being able to ask anything while she went on and on about her daughter. It was painful, he'd give her that but she certainly shouldn't go on and on about it whilst leaving all her questions unasked.

"And to make it worse this young man comes by and asks if I happened to see her! He should've been told by his parents never to wander the streets but no, he comes right before the crack of dawn to ask me if I have her number. Something about a program like little siblings organization or something rather. Mind you but the little runt ought to have dressed better too. If I was his mother I would have popped him one for his attitude too-"

"Tell me what this kid looked like," Sam hurriedly cut in.

He and Dean exchanged looks of worry at the mention of someone coming before them. It had to be a clever ploy, nobody came that early in the morning for some organization for some type of big sibling unless something went on. Plus it was on the news mere hours after it had happened.

"He wasn't very tall, maybe average height. I'd say about five feet and five inches. You could give or take a couple of inches though. He was very cute for a boy though and had brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a black long sleeve, dark-colored jeans and some combat boots. Oh boy would I have given the boy a smacking if I was able to though. He had the mouth of a spoiled brat, he did. He not only told me mean things and-"

"Alright we're going to find this punk," Dean cut in.

He was a little irritated that she couldn't answer the questions that she wanted and yet it was almost better this way. Some kid was trying to play hunter again, he thought with a silent sigh. Glancing back at Sam, he figured that it wasn't that he was thinking the kid must have been too young. No that wasn't it at all. Sam was probably placing himself in that kid's shoes.

"And be sure to make him come here. I know it has been hard on me but that boy could use a good talking to and probably a friend or two."

She smiled sadly and walked back inside leaving Sam and Dean stunned.

After she left Dean twirled his finger beside his ear and walked back towards the car but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Is that kid out of his mind?"

"We don't even know if he is a kid Sam," Dean told him seriously. "He's obviously not new to the game if he's pretending to be related to the victim. We need to find out how long he's been doing this and hopefully give Krissy a call. If he is young enough, he could have a full life."

Sam nodded sadly.

"It may not matter though because if this kid has been at it a while then like us, they know nothing else."

Dean took a long look at Sam and then nodded.

"We'll just have to see."

First was to catch the little ingrate and make him wish he never began to hunt. Cursing Dean yanked open the car door and glaring at Sam until he followed suit and got in as well.

All the day proved so far was that this was going to be a hectic day.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. I've been getting ideas all around from the shows I watch to the books I read. Anyways anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Paul walked the sidewalk deep in thought of the previous hours. Okay so he probably should have taken the days off but he couldn't help it if people were offing themselves and it happened to seem like something a lot more than just suicidal idiots. He frowned. Okay suicidal idiots was a bit harsh. If he wanted to think about it, everyone had in themselves a side that was suicidal. That didn't stop him from drowning in self hostility and pain though. And anyone who went to therapy and believed it when the quack said it would get better in time was lying.

_Paul you are too nice to stay away from. Please, please, please don't leave me alone here! Tell ya what, we stick together through thick and thin and maybe one day you could understand what I see talking to you for five minutes. Deal?_

Shaking the sudden image away, he turned to his right and glared. He knew there had been something suspicious about this place and he was right. That was but a memory and he hadn't brought it to the surface in so long he was still reeling from the normalcy he had once had in life. Missy begging him to stay along with him had been one of the memories he kept from thinking about.

_Puh-lease! I'm glad you and I could be friends despite how you act. Could I get at least one smile from you that comes from you and not because you have to? You try to make others think you are fine but you aren't. I know it. I love you my friend and as friends it's my job to make you smile until you hurt. How could I leave you hanging?_

Quickly shaking the next image out of his head, he sighed and glanced around until his eyes fell on the black vehicle parked on the other side of the street. Cursing his inability to see it earlier, he knew just who the fuck those two were. The vehicle was a 1967 Chevy Impala and the only imbeciles he knew to own a vehicle like that were two hunters by the last name of Winchester. The Winchester brothers were known to be caught on television for some hunt or another and almost exposed the supernatural world a time or three. It was luckily that people were more skeptical about the supernatural and less inclined to believe something that they thought was absolute fantasy.

He remembered being told that exposure that brought people to seeing the truth only led to paranoia to the extreme and learning about the witch trials once when he had been in school, he believed it. It only took one person to learn the truth and prove to everyone they knew that it was true. It then lead to a lot more issues and people going nuts.

_You are nuts though. Life only got easier when you weren't trying to survive day by day and now, it was the only thing that seemingly did you good._

Backing up from the sidewalk, he probably should have known they'd be staying in that particular hotel. It was the only one around for miles and if it was in the newspaper or on the radio, then the Winchester nitwits were all over it. Not this time he thought wryly. He went to turn around and get as far as he could from the place until the car left but didn't get so much as a step in when he was grabbed from behind.

In response to the shocking surprise, he quickly swung his elbow backwards. Hearing the groan that emitted, he knew he had hit his target. He fought to get away from the ambush but was flipped onto the ground before he could even attempt it. He was definitely fighting them though and if they had to take him banged and beaten then they would have to deal with it. There was no way that he was going to let them get off lightly just because they decided to kidnap them.

"Easy kid, we don't want to hurt you."

He was definitely a moron.

Paul was going to call the long-haired moron idiot number one from now on. Sighing at their stupidity, he kicked one of them hard enough that they were hobbling from the pain he caused to their knee when he struck out and then brought his head back and connected with the other's forehead. He was satisfied to hear cursing and didn't stick on the ground long enough to hear anymore of it. But they proved they were somewhat intelligent by actually pinning him fully down to the ground before he could even get a move on. He wasn't making it easy for them though and he wasn't going to start. He struggled up a storm even when they had him successfully tied and limited his movements by binding his legs and wrists with rope.

"You think this is going to hold me for long?" He asked and he heard one of them snort, whilst the other one was slightly limping still.

"No but it will be enough to question you," Idiot number two answered with a shit eating grin.

He definitely was the more moronic one of the two. Despite that, he only gave a curious glare at the two's idea of taking people captive. Really, is that how the Winchesters planned on getting any information on him? It wasn't going to happen, not by a long shot.

"Taking me to your room to have your way with me huh?" He asked sarcastically and he was sure the moronic one of the bunch almost dropped him. The one that was slightly taller and still hobbling, was still trying to keep a hold on him so he didn't fall.

These two were more amazing than he had initially thought. So he didn't think that they were amazing in a sense that he was awed by them but he was pretty sure that they would have probably rode a little too much in the short bus or severely lacked brain cells. Either way he really thought that they were beyond kidnapping.

He let the taller one tie him to a chair once the two hoisted him up to their hotel room and didn't even fight them as they trudged up the stairs. Seriously, it wasn't like he was going to let them get away with this. He was going to beat them within an inch and then call the local police on them. He'd just have to hightail it before the police got wind of him. They weren't fans of runaways and itched to condemn them to a life of orphanages and foster care. That wasn't happening.

They tied him down to a wooden chair, not even thinking to untie the other ones whilst the stupidest of the bunch had a gun trained on him. Gritting his teeth, he saw that they weren't leaving anything to chance. They even handcuffed him to the seat as a precaution and could only hope that they didn't dole out treatment like this. With demons and the creatures of the night that killed, Paul could understand but not someone human like him.

"So anyway I can get out of these ropes anytime soon," Paul drawled seeing as they were sharing a look. "It won't get you off the hook but at least you'll live."

"This coming from a kid," The shorter one snorted.

Paul really had to learn their names.

He didn't pay much attention to their misdemeanors and felonies as he did the monsters they hunted. Easy tactics that could have been solved way better but how would he know, he had only been doing this since he left home.

"What you don't know can't kill you," Paul reflected the true meaning. "Or it could. Basically I don't care if you rot in hell."

The taller one raised an eyebrow at that and shared a look with the other one. Yup, they were totally co-dependent, but Paul knew that. He also knew that they would sell anybody else and get them killed for each other. At least that was what was associated with the people close enough to them to get killed. Talk about the semantics of it all, Paul thought. They had people who cared so much that it sometimes hurt and yet they ended up dead more than not. It really did suck and he also heard that one of their close friends had died sometime last year. He bet they felt responsible for that one.

"So you gonna talk?"

"I think you should introduce yourselves first," Paul stated pointedly.

He may have been tied and even handcuffed to a chair but he would kill himself before he had them get the upper hand just because they were the ones that were free.

"Hell where did you learn to fight like that kid?" The taller one remarked instead.

Paul could tell they were absolutely still hurting from that. He was glad that they got a lasting impression of him then. Maybe it would teach them right not to underestimate someone just because of how they looked or their age. His eyes narrowed at what they had thought. If he was just a kid, well this kid just honed in and handed their asses to them before they got to tie him up.

"I didn't have the same teachers you two nitwits obviously had," Paul answered sarcastically.

They seemingly got tired of asking unanswered questions because the shorter one put a gun right against his forehead. Meeting his gaze, he refused to break it until he had. Apparently he also lacked patience because he yanked his head back and shoved the gun right into his face where he could see the barrel looming threateningly close to him. He would have had a classy sarcastic remark at this point but with the gun so close and the nitwit being ticked off so badly, he thought better of it.

It wasn't going to bother him, not in the least. He had been handled much worse than this and that was before his mother decided that she didn't want Paul to darken her doorsteps anymore. It wasn't like she was missing much. Just an alcoholic for a boyfriend and a young kid that the man knocked around with her on most occasions. But it was in those rare occasions that his crazy old man would state that his kid didn't deserve coming into this world at all. His mother had always stopped the craziness or at least kept it to a minimum but with her gone, the man got crazier and crazier until he had been taken away for shooting a police officer in front of pedestrians one night. He claimed they were all evil and out to get him but then again it could have been the truth.

Since then Paul knew what really counted and leaving to avoid getting sent away, he made sure to stay on the flip side of things. That decision had helped him meet up with Missy and later he met the society that hunted the monsters that attacked people so that the stupid naïve morons could sleep easier at night and just think that anything that did happen was because of some explainable means. Better that than realizing there was a vampire that killed their next door neighbor right?

"Nothing cocky to say anymore you little brat?" the one wielding the pistol asked and Paul really wanted a hand free to punch him.

"The correct term happens to be an annoyingly irritable whelp," Paul replied before he could help himself. The taller one fought to cover his laughs but it was obvious that the other one didn't find it funny.

"Dean, he's not going to answer if you keep pressing a gun to his face," The taller one finally said with a sigh.

Paul grinned finally.

"I'm not gonna tell you anyways. Why would I tell you with me tied up like I'm a common criminal?" He asked like it was obvious.

Dean looked him up and down and then mumbled, "Maybe not but it's for our own protection."

"Right," Paul drawled and turned to the unnamed idiot that seemed to have a thread of humanity left in him since he wasn't the one partaking so insanely in this method of interrogation. "I used to consider it a good day when I got a meal a day and my old man was kept from his insanity. I guess now I have to worry about being captivated by you stupid Winchesters. Seriously I trade one problem with another. It won't ever end."

"You don't have to act so sarcastic," The other Winchester told him with a frown.

"And you don't have to look this ugly but we can't control everything."

Dean looked angry again.

"Seriously what the hell are you doing here?"

Paul leaned his head back in the chair rotating his wrists the best he could with the limited mobility he had. Something about this seemed so wrong and yet here he was being captured by these son of a bitches that called themselves hunters. They obviously thought very highly of themselves and didn't once think of the consequences of anything.

"Fine I'll tell you if you tell me first."

Dean snorted.

"You really don't know? You were going to the vics house and-"

Paul frowned at that and it seemed to be enough for the taller one to see for he tried to shut the short-tempered one that obviously didn't believe anything that came from his mouth apparently. Paul just had a great habit of doing that lately not to mention he had people who didn't get the opportunities that he had so it stood to reason.

"DEAN!" He finally shouted to get his attention.

"What Sam? What could you possibly want?" Dean finally replied seething at Paul like it was his fault.

"I don't think that was him," Sam finally answered.

"Really? Because the description matches and he's been nothing but rude since we've found him," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I see why anybody would want to be nice with your hospitality," Paul remarked wryly.

"Shut it you, the grownups are talking," Dean quickly snapped.

Paul just rolled his eyes but nonetheless he let them have at it. It was quite amusing to see the Winchesters argue and fight with one another. Paul never really had a sibling or anyone close enough to call family and being that the only two people who were biologically related to him weren't around, he found himself compensating by acting with maturity beyond his years. Call it only child syndrome or whatever but he didn't really need anyone because he could only count on one person and that usually was what saved him in the end.

"Dean we kidnapped him and his family is probably looking for him," Sam argued. "If we don't give him back soon then they'll send out an amber alert-"

"No, you have all the time in the world," Paul interrupted. "I mean I'm only losing circulation here as we speak but I suppose I'll be fine if my arms don't literally fall off."

Dean now looked back heatedly as though he was battling his temper and was seconds from losing it. Sam seemed to notice for he pulled Dean back from trying to get any nearer and continued to discuss something in shushed tones that Paul couldn't pick up. He didn't need to. Instead he looked on in boredom and decided to rile them up a little.

"Demon blood, really Sam? I thought you guys were trying to get rid of them?" He frowned wondering where that came from. It was happening a lot lately and he hesitated to think what could be causing that. There's a phrase that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and yet Paul really didn't want to end up like the man who claimed to be his father. His gene pool was screwed up as it was.

Thankfully the Winchesters' faces screwed up in confusion and then anger at what he said seemingly brought up painful memories that they would rather forget. Before he could actually open his mouth to comment on it, he was pulled forward by his shirt and he bit back a scream of annoyance at the fact that he was manhandled not once, twice, but three times. He really needed to teach them a lesson when he was released, he realized. It wasn't as if they were going to keep him this way forever.

"How did you know about that?" Sam demanded before Dean could even get a word in.

Paul frowned.

"You are very demanding-" He broke off when Sam's hold tightened reminding him of all the times that his father had demanded all these answers from him and he had all but told him to shove it. The results hadn't been very good. His father liked to make him mad for lesser things but when his father was angry he heated up and then things got real ugly. He didn't doubt his father's love for him because he had kept him when he could have thrown him out the moment his mother had left but then he went to jail.

"Listen you little bratty whelp," Sam snapped each and every word so that he could understand it. "If pain is the only way to get you to spill, we'll do it. I don't take things kindly and reminding me of something I'm not proud of is just as lethal."

He went to release him and yet Paul couldn't keep his mouth shut. He called it years of practice for when his father asked him why he thought he couldn't handle a medial task when the answers always seemed wrong.

"I wasn't doing anything," Paul finally told him but by their looks, they no longer believed him.

"Why would we believe you?" Dean finally asked crossing his arms. The hotel room wasn't the best ones they've had but seeing as how they were trying to stop demons from tormenting people, they wanted to finish these tasks as fast as possible if only for humanity's sake.

"You don't have to but it's the truth," Paul admitted. "I just got here a few hours ago and I didn't even start doing anything that would be worthy of a fucking confinement. You want confinement go see my old man in jail."

"Old man is in jail huh?" Dean asked rather arrogantly. "Is it because of him that you are being this uncooperative? Did he hurt you or use you or maybe he didn't want you? I say he didn't want a spoiled brat that took up all of his time-"

"Hardly," Paul commented calmly.

Dean rose an eyebrow at that. Kid was interesting to say the least. He spent most of his time being an annoying kid but when he insulted his dad, the kid didn't even care. Must have been extreme daddy issues or maybe abandonment issues were more like it. Either way they would crack the kid soon. They did have to get to the next thing on the agenda though and that was going to the morgue to see if there was anything fishy. Sharing another look with Sam, his younger brother nodded and he grinned at the kid that was way too much attitude for his own good.

"Wait," Paul stopped him with those words alone and turning around expecting to hear something that would tell them what they were dealing with, Dean was disappointed to say the least. "The malevolent spirit is more than that. I think it's something to do with the guilt that seems to be eating away at people-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sam told him gently. "We've been at this a lot longer than you have and-"

"And you have yet to keep yourselves from ending up in news channels of a number of states you have been too." Both looked stunned at that. "I know for a fact that you don't mean to do that. Shit does happen but the amount of times you've risked that I'm surprised that the isn't some kind of hunt for anyone delving in this stuff yet. I know it once ago set off the witch trials."

"You are too smart for your own good," Dean mumbled. He did see a correlation between all the victims but he still wanted to see what they were found. Maybe it would explain the reason people were going haywire all over town lately. "You watch Mr. Intelligent and keep him tied up. All I need is for you to have your ass handed to you by some kid you barely know when we're in the middle of a case-"

"I promise to be a good boy, eat all my vegetables, brush my teeth three times a day, and go to sleep before eight on a school night," Paul retorted. "Anything else you want me to do mommy dearest before you go to work?"

"Looks like you have mommy issues too kid." Dean surmised glaring at the kid's sharp tongue.

"No more than you guys do. Fine why don't you go then and when my theory proves correct, you'll definitely be sorry." Paul finished with a grin.

Dean was really hating those. It meant that whatever they did couldn't get the kid to coöperate. Then there was the fact that no other kid he knew would be this closed off. Sam and even Krissy felt everything. They liked to wear their hearts on their sleeve but for some reason this kid was a closed book as far as emotions were concerned and it scared him how kids could turn out that way even by the life they led. It already changed Sam and Krissy. It was a cold day when he realized that hunting was destroying the children that had lost everything to those monsters they hunted. Apparently this kid had experienced some himself but at a higher extent that Dean was used to at that age. He hoped he was right and this kid was eighteen like he assumed. He shuddered at the thought of hunting any younger in this kind of world today.

"So any requests before I get proven wrong then?" Dean asked half amused and half sarcastically.

"If you don't die?" Paul asked as though it was normal. "I would like something to eat if that won't be a problem for you? You kidnap me so you should be able to feed me. That's all I have."

That kid was walking a thin line and Dean was scared to think of how the kid would fare in a hunt if he pissed off the monster too much. The semantics aside, he trudged out the door, leaving the snarky kid behind with his little brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Bored out of his mind and seeing that Sam was obviously trying to find a common link although Paul had outright told them what it was, he couldn't see anything else he could do. Sighing, he managed to find a way to rock the chair back and forth. Testing the bonds in the rope, he knew he would need some work on the cuffs but luckily he always kept something for the occasion if anything like this had happened. He never took any chances despite the possibilities.

"Common link is grief moron," Paul finally told him, seeing as he would notice if Paul was too quiet and found conversation to actually make them more distracted to what he were doing.

"Yeah I know but what spirit or monster feeds on guilt? There's hardly anything out there except bloody Mary who was doing that and it was through a mirror. Last time I checked there wasn't any common links in the mirrors," He explained and Paul rolled his eyes. He was glad they left enough room for him to actually reach for his pocket knife in his back pocket. They were in such a hurry to secure him that they forgot to check for any weapons.

Imbeciles, Paul snorted. It was going to get them killed someday. It was going a lot quicker than it normally would loosening the ropes without anything. It could be done but it took forever.

_This mission is going to be key. You hear that Paul, it's key. There's nothing I would rather do than to run this one with my best friend one more time huh? I rather like working with you but with you doing tougher missions all the time, I guess I just fall behind in comparison._

Paul was reeling from the images in his mind.

He quickly got through the last shred of rope tying his wrist down and made work on the handcuffs. There was always a way to do them, even with thin pocket knifes if the paper clips weren't in reach. He had his daddy to thank for that. He spoke up when he heard the not so silent click and tried to remember that this man before him was trained by a marine. He quickly decided to comment on that.

"So your dad was a marine?"

Sam looked up and Paul pretended to look bored. It wasn't hard to fake and Sam looked back down as though he hadn't seen it. After a pause where he thought he wasn't going to say anything, he quickly set the cuff free from his wrist back on the floor so that it wouldn't clang from the other half being secured to the chair. He then found it easier to work on his ankles and legs whilst Sam finally opened his mouth to reply.

"He was in the marines. So what of it? It's not like a kid like you would ever want to join the military although with your skill there probably wouldn't be a problem. Do you want to join, I mean it's not something you'd like kid, I know you hate authority-"

"Authority hates me too."

Sam was startled at hearing the kid's voice much closer than he had and went for the gun. The knife pressed against his neck stopped him fast. So he guessed the kid did hand his ass to him and they both underestimated him-again.

"You know having a line of authority would do something for that rebellious streak," Sam said with a gulp. The kid definitely wasn't one for relenting and if anything it was humiliating that he would do something like this without hesitation and even more hurtful to their pride that he could.

"I have a line of authority," Paul commented. "It's called my bosses and they think I'm annoying, irritating, and a whelp. Not like I could do much about that but my boss doesn't seem to underestimate me when they are in the same room though, do they?"

Sam managed to agree with him.

"So how old are you if I may ask? And your real age, not something you cooked up so that you could hunt-"

"Never lied about my age in the first place," Paul said with unperturbed enthusiasm that lacked the inspiration. "I'm fifteen. Turned that three months ago. I don't think it matters much though, do you? Last I heard you were doing this all your life as well."

Sam really hated the reminder that there were kids that did this just like he and Dean had because they knew nothing else. He licked his dry lips, eyeing the hilt of the pocket knife still way too close to the skin and he just knew if he tried to knock it away he'd slice him good and he wasn't interested in bleeding out in the near future.

"I knew about the supernatural since I was eight. I didn't start until I was ten and since then it's probably all I've known," Paul admitted. "I can't say it was much different from my home life though. I fought every day to survive and I do that too when I fight off vicious monsters. It's not like it's a secret that I draw them to me for some reason but here I am and it keeps the ignorant idiots away and one more life from going astray."

Sam's mouth watered.

"You must have had one hell of a home life," Sam continued to push for quick answers.

Paul just shrugged though.

"It was what it was. I'm alive and breathing so it doesn't matter in the end. If you aren't living you're dead anyways. And one thing I've learned is it gets taken away faster than you could simply understand the concept so if you are afraid to die, death does a good job of taking the fun out of living."

"You get that from a fortune cookie?" Sam was really wanting him to relieve it sometime soon. If not for the victims then so he could get away from the knife that he knew he would cut him with if he was here any longer. He didn't look like a killer but then again he didn't look like he'd be able to pull off being able to get out of the chair they tied him to.

"A friend once told me that," Paul admitted with a shrug and Sam doubted it was just a friend. He realized suddenly how he could play on that.

"What? You were using her or something?" Suddenly it dawned on him. "You feel guilty over something and that is why you feel the way you do."

It was a statement more than it was a question and yet Paul didn't deny it. He looked like he was thinking whether to even be angry about it though. He felt the knife's grip loosen a bit and hoped that Dean didn't come in soon. He was almost to the point of getting the leeway in.

"She was a great friend actually." The truth actually surprised Sam from his thoughts. Paul continued ignorant to what Sam was doing. "She was the only one that didn't question what I did and fought to get past every single wall I put up to block her. She was annoying, irritating, and bubbly but she was a great person all in all. God, she was great."

Sam nodded.

"So the guilt thing, I have the idea," Paul changed the subject and Sam blinked as the hold was strengthened and he literally had to back his head a little to avoid a tiny cut. "People go to sleep because it's their subconscious right? People who have amnesia remember things in dreams a lot of the time because trauma creates a defense mechanism. And because of that, a lot of people push the memories back to the subconscious only to be relived when they dream. Only they are somehow tapping into it to make the victims so insanely miserable and guilty, they wake up and kill themselves."

Sam was already checking the times and what they were supposedly doing before they committed the suicides and nodded much to Paul's amusement. They were one step closer to solving it and yet Sam didn't mean to be a jerk or anything but he didn't want to be held as a hostage. So when he was sure that the kid was distracted enough, he brought his elbow back and managed to push him backwards. The kid flipped over the bed and cursed when he realized he had dropped his weapon. Sighing Sam quickly picked up his gun and pointed it at him as Dean walked through the doors.

Looking at both of them, Dean blinked.

"I thought I told you to keep him tied up as in on the chair and not untied and looking like he wants to kill us all."

"Oh shut up," Paul mumbled. "And I have a name too. You can call me Paul."

Dean nodded, a little startled that he was standing as though nothing wrong went on. Seriously that kid knew some very serious stuff and if anyone of the Winchesters learned it, they probably wouldn't be underestimating the kid. Dean glanced at Paul and saw that he was no longer trying to do anything. He narrowed his eyes knowing that wasn't the case and the kid seemed to always be thinking of several different scenarios that would benefit him. It was like those soldiers that came back from combat.

Shaking his head, Dean took the handcuff from the chair and brought Paul's hands behind his back.

"Do I look like a criminal to you?" He asked wryly.

Dean managed a grin at this

"No but thanks to the fact that you seemed to have dropped your weapon in the process? We have now realized we didn't search you and if you don't have anything you won't be walking away from the handcuffs for a while." He explained as though Paul didn't know that already. "Sam what did you find out?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well it seems like whoever the monster is, it's linked to the victims' subconscious. They make them dream and after they find fault in whatever they did, they kill themselves. I don't know what it is but Paul gave that idea out and it makes the most sense."

Dean nodded.

"So all we have to do is have something we are really guilty of and then go to sleep-"

"No," Paul corrected making Dean jump. The kid was in handcuffs and he still surprised Dean. He decided he would have to get a better kind of contraption other than a chair to keep him in place. "If everyone was bothered by this demon, spirit, or whatever the hell it is then why do they not go after just everybody? They know that everybody has guilt and everybody has someone they lost and blame themselves for. So why don't they just cast it over the whole town?"

Sam nodded and turned back to the pages of John Winchester's journal as well as some books he was looking at. He nodded as though what he was looking at made sense and then his gaze met Dean's and they seemed to come to a silent agreement. Taking the handcuffs off from behind his back, he brought his hands in front of him and secured his wrists yet again and slipped the key into his pocket. Paul arched an eyebrow but since Dean took over holding the gun, he decided not to tempt him into actually pulling the trigger.

"It could be a really pissed off spirit or a demon. There have been a few entries where both of these creatures have attacked people in their sleep and made them really want to kill themselves. Of course it hasn't been like this but dad wrote an entry about guilt and how it changes our perspective on things. He also went on to say that a dark entity was trying to use it to get people to suffer from what they did. Kind of sounds like a spirit." Sam added.

Paul glanced between them and nodded.

"It does make sense but didn't your father hunt it down and banished it?" Paul asked curiously.

Both Winchesters eyed him before Dean beat Sam to the punch and replied," Just because something has been banished doesn't mean it can't find a way to break through. It could grow strong enough to break the thing if they killed enough people or got enough guilt-"

Sam's eyes lit up at that.

"That's it Dean! Say the spirit was once already then it is probably doing all this from wherever it had been banished to. And to say the least, if it drains enough people and they die, then it's enough negative energy that could feed the thing into coming into our realm again. It must have been more than fifteen years ago though."

Paul glared at them both.

"Yah, you're both so very welcome now how about uncuffing me?" He saw their looks and continued as though it was a minor nuisance. "Don't you see? This evil entity did not just wait fifteen years because I know the banishing spell! Your dad must have banished it back to the place he had once dwelled long before which means this thing never went back to hell but to the ghostly realm!"

Both Winchesters now stared agape like Paul had grown two heads and probably learned to tap dance as well because he knew that they had to be extremely shocked by now that he knew his stuff.

"Wait the ghostly realm?" Dean asked and Paul rolled his eyes. Of course he was more surprised by that than anything else.

"Ghosts, spirits, anything like that can't stay in the human realm all the time. That's why some of them can't stay corporal for very long and if they chose to stay behind, that's where they inhabit most of the time. It takes a very malevolent spirit to be able to stay on this realm but there is a way to banish it there permanently. Too bad your dad didn't think it needed to go to hell."

Both of the Winchesters winced at the last comment knowing that if anything, John Winchester hated any type of monster, spirit, demon that walked the earth and therefore would have no qualms about them being banished to the very fires of hell. Both of his boys on the other hand had a taste of what hell was like and didn't really want to do that unless it was their only option left.

"Okay so we uncuff you and you are gonna kick our asses," Dean said changing the subject. He did not want to remember Hell. He was not going back there and this kid had already brought up one touchy subject as it was. How he knew to do that was a different story.

"How about a rain check for that one," Paul said with an eye roll. "This spirit is dangerous enough and if we don't do anything about it, there will be more people dead and the entity will be just that much stronger."

Dean nodded and uncuffed him although he backed up wearily as he watched Paul for any sign that he was lying. Paul whistled and turned to them as a thought crossed his mind. One that he hadn't thought of before but would agree to try. He knew it would work too because they all had grief that would be enough to make them a target.

"You think that if we did something that would make it come after us that we could banish it again?" Paul asked finally and Sam seemingly frowned.

"No, if you think we are going to let it come after us, then you're crazy!" Dean argued. "Nope, we aren't sending any crazed spirit or demon after us since it would probably be all too happy to put our head on the platter so as to speak."

"Deliriously happy with the mental image," Paul commented sarcastically making Sam crack with laughter he tried to hide behind his hand. "Well it will keep killing people and won't stop until it gets its wish. Either we play victim and banish it or it comes to this plane and causes more than one at a time to commit suicide. It will be stronger than."

"It feeds off of guilt kid," Dean retorted not too friendly. "It will kill you if it decided to skip us and no matter how much of a mouthy spoiled brat you are, we don't harm teenagers that should be in school-"

"Haven't been to school in a while I'm afraid," Paul admitted. "Although I have my GED, I quite say it doesn't give the same reception as it would if you said you have a high school diploma."

Sam's mouth dropped and Dean looked at them both like this was a subject he wanted to stray away from now. He knew that he himself hadn't finished highschool and got a GED as well so who was he to tell the kid he couldn't do that as well?

"Dean he's only fifteen years old," Sam told him and that slammed a lot of shock into Dean who then felt guilty because he had him pegged as three years older. A GED was definitely impressive at his age too. He shook his head and could only blame the parents for the way their son had turned out although he didn't seem quite as bad now that he wasn't trying to kick their asses.

He frowned.

"Who taught you how to fight then?"

Paul snorted.

"Like I'd tell you."

Dean just nodded and backed down. He knew when he was going to lose and hadn't forgotten how simple it was for the punk to get out of a chair. Not even three hours had went by and he was already sitting there like he knew something they didn't.

"Fine but we're not going to get the spirit set against us," Dean continued the earlier conversation. "We're not risking a fifteen year old smart ass just for the sake of all humanity."

Paul frowned.

His gray eyes still didn't lose the emptiness that Dean wished he didn't have. The kid was either good at hiding it because eyes were the window to the soul or he didn't have one at all but either way it shouldn't have happened at fifteen. Dean was now forever thankful that at least his father fought for them to be safe enough growing up.

" Then what's the plan?" Paul asked. "What are we gonna do when the spirit decides to pop into this plane and wreck even more havoc than he already could?"

"We can't bring him to us," Dean continued stubbornly. "But one of the family members did say something about a forest that just seemed downright evil. Maybe we could check that out."

Paul finally nodded, sighing at the fact that they were not going to quit until they got their way. And believe me, he thought wryly. I'm no normal fifteen year old and they haven't the slightest idea who I am too.

He just hoped that they never got curious enough to find the society because it would just eat them alive.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Hey, I was wondering when you were going to appear. You are a tough one, aren't you? Please please say something Paul. Paul? Paul?_

"PAUL!"

Paul finally responded by spitting on the person close enough to be in his face. That person also happened to be Dean and he was not happy with being spat on in the first place. Taking the offered tissue from Sam, he glared although Paul noticed some relief in there too. He paused seeing as they had just began to come into the forest and he was already zoning out, almost lost to the memories he had once swore he would be rid of.

This place was only proving one thing to him. Something more happened than EVEN he had thought and he had been there. Come to think of it, he was sure if he had tried to remember the event that had taken place, he would have realized there were inconsistencies earlier. His eyes narrowed following the scattering noises in the bushes.

Sam and Dean were keeping their ears open too which was a change from his own group who only seemed to gossip when they were supposed to be keeping quiet. Kylie was a good person despite the death of her mother and her dad had always been a dead beat that would have left her in the streets to die had she not been taken in. The sad thing was was that her own dead beat dad was with a loving family now that didn't include her. If it wasn't for the fact that she owed them, she shouldn't have even been apart of the group. Shawn was right when he had said she was a victim of circumstances and would never understand what it was like to throw away all morals and beliefs in order to survive.

He just hoped there never came a point where she would learn what it was like especially since Missy had never been that. It had also taken him a lot longer to realize that so that Joden didn't continuously blame him for supposedly sleeping with her. Joden was in a different division nowadays and wanted nothing to do with him. Life sucked and such as it was, his ruined friendship with Joden only came about because Paul couldn't talk about what had went down in the mission. It was a classic black op mission that only those involved could know about and in the end it cost him a hell lot more.

"You hear that?" Sam whispered and Paul groaned, realizing why he did hunts on his own normally.

That and he couldn't stand to lose another person that wanted to extend a helping hand. He didn't need their pity though. He was just fine. Life was life and he didn't think he could escape the bad if he wanted the good too.

"It's probably trying to distract us," Paul hissed. Sam stopped and seemingly frowned at him. Whatever it was, Paul had no intentions of finding out and yet a part of him was glad that there was someone willing to work with him instead of against him all the time.

"You look pale," Dean said before Sam could get to telling him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Paul nearly turned the gun on them. It took a lot of promises to even get them to agree to him heading into this woods with one and if he suddenly turned it on them without being possessed then they weren't going to trust him again.

"I'm fine," he managed as an upcoming headache came on. He didn't get them very often but when he did, they were always bad. It was something else that his father and him seemed to have in common. Only difference was that the man believed that it happened when a strong evil being was nearby. Paul would have agreed with him and yet he'd been around enough evil beings to know that the happenings were random.

"Sit down for a second kid," Dean ordered.

Be it to go against an order, Paul thought. He let him guide him to the ground and bit his lip as the pain suddenly became unbearable. Hot white pain came before his eyes and he would have screamed if he thought it would help any.

_Paul I know Missy and you have known each other far longer than you let on but if you are dating her, please let me know now because I really really like her. I would understand because out of everyone I've seen you with nobody even qualifies enough to be that special to you then her. And if not may I have the permission to go through with it? I'm not a dimwit like those others that chase her down and since we're friends I know that having your blessing would be the best course of action and you won't have to be over protective if you found out for yourself before you were told-_

"HEY PAUL!"

Dean's shout brought him back to the living and blinking as the pain finally receded into the depth of his mind, Paul looked up in askance. He was having his brain seared and butchered and yet seeing the raw concern in Dean's eye made him realize how used he was at seeing hatred. He never expected something like this to happen to him and he didn't want to come off as a masochist but seeing this made him see how much easier it was if people came across as hating him. He never had to get close to someone and if they had tried and failed, it didn't hurt him if he didn't care.

"Yeah?" He finally asked ignoring the looks that Dean and Sam just loved to share.

"You do realize that it is only going to get worse the farther in we go?" Dean asked.

Paul nodded.

"I also realize that these things in my head called memories are mine alone and no spirit evil or no is going to get control of them," He commented making Dean glare.

"You can't make that call kid. You are a child and the only difference between how you run things and how we do is that we don't let children because victimized," Dean continued sharply.

Paul saw no difference.

"You can't possibly be saying you're going to bump me out," Paul told him. "You do and I'll shoot you."

Dean allowed a coy smile to come to his face and Paul glared at him. Sam seemed to be watching this like a ping pong tournament and probably decided to be smart about since he had so far kept his mouth shut.

"You can't shoot us because that was the deal," Dean finally managed and Paul shook his head.

"Well try to get rid of me and we'll see how much of a deal it was in the end," Paul snapped, standing up and ignored Dean's incessant chatter trailing from behind.

He would be the first to admit that this was pretty stupid of him but stupid and missions did not normally go hand in hand and if he wanted to get rid of the nightmares, all he had to do was quiet the storm. Quite literally.

"I don't think you ought to continue kid," Sam finally warned. "It's only going to get worse and if you become a victim you could die."

"And I could get shot tomorrow or hit by a bus," Paul warned. "It's not like it'll happen incisively and if you're afraid by something like that stopping you then why are you a hunter?"

"I guess you could say just not so innocent circumstances led us to the path before we could even choose what we wanted for ourselves," Sam answered bitterly.

Paul raised an eyebrow but did nothing to comment against it. He knew what circumstances fell upon others before they themselves told him and he didn't need to ask in order to know that it had been a plan of a demon all along for something far more sinister that they had been able to stop in time. Just because that technically made them heroes didn't mean they should be excused from whining and doing the whole, 'I didn't choose this life and I hate it and everything it made me into' spiel. Once a long time ago Paul had once thought about why he had been cursed to live the life of a ignorant mother and a father that drank himself into violence. Now it was just another thing that made him all the more stronger in this evil and sadistic world.

"There's always a choice," Paul commented bringing his hand through his messy brown hair. He hated the sudden windy chill that seemed to have picked up but it had to have meant they were going in the right track, right? "Like for example I could have chosen differently at any point of time in the past and turned out completely different than who I am today. I don't know if I would have regretted but I do thank who I am able to be on the not so great choices I also had a hand in. Do you get it?"

Dean nodded.

"Every choice you make has consequences and the choices you make don't define you. It's makes you the person you are going to be. I got that but what I don't get is why fate has a way of throwing regret and guilt in our faces along with destiny."

"All the predestined bullshit gives me a headache as it is." Paul glanced around and couldn't help but feel a little light headed. His headache was definitely gone but it made things worse that he felt light and knew he wasn't ever going to live it down if he passed out now.

Sighing, he reached the strap just right above his combat boots and underneath his pant leg to withdraw a tiny silver knife. Dean whistled at that and Sam just sighed. It appeared that anybody paranoid enough as to become a hunter always had several places they hid weapons and it also appeared that Paul was no different unfortunately.

"Just in case the bullets don't work I have back up," Paul told Sam who still looked surprised. He lost that look after Paul commented on it and quickly started moving again.

Thick fog set in and if anything, all three were more than willing not to mention how they should have seen this one coming. It was foggy and yet it was freezing, something that a spirit presence normally brought with them. There was nothing around though and the deeper they went the worse Paul seemed to felt. Paul knew that the two must have had a lot of guilt but they also seemed to let go of it all for the sake of hunting so it was probably why they weren't effected much. He tried telling himself he had no regrets, no guilt either but it wouldn't work.

He had lots of guilt that he kept from coming to the surface because he didn't want to deal with it. Sure he dealt with his mom walking out on them and his father pushing him around and telling him how worthless he was, but he always knew if he actually was those things, his father wouldn't have kept him around. Knowing that didn't stop his father's mean streak. He always had a temper which worsened when he drank but for a while he kept him safe from all this and that meant something to him. His mother never cared. Neglectful and spiting, she never showed him how grateful she had been to have given birth to him. It had to be painful, she gave birth to him in the back of a vehicle while trying to make it to the hospital. Apparently he was born way too early for his due date despite his father telling her she was in her ninth month of pregnancy. She hadn't been though. She was six months on the dot when he came out a healthy crying five pound baby in the back of the said vehicle. Did she love him much since then? He never knew and never would now.

"You are going to be okay, right?" Dean asked and again Paul nodded his affirmative as long as he didn't get hit by a bus.

"Wait, the fog went away so we either missed them or-"

Paul interrupted Sam's rant with a snort.

"This thing is probably around us and it knows that we know thanks to your stupid mouth. Seriously and I thought Dean was the dumb one."

"Thanks-HEY!" Dean didn't take kindly to poorly wrapped insults and looking at the sweat gathering at Paul's temples, he never really dulled them out unless he was going to make someone pissed off. "You seriously need a break. Sit down and shut up."

"You know what's funny?" Paul asked but nonetheless complied with Dean's wishes. Yet another bad sign that Paul wasn't as fine as he said he was. "When we're younger everyone makes a big deal about us being able to talk and walk but after we master that all of a sudden it's shut up and sit down. Talk about ironic huh?"

"It would only be ironic to the people you don't annoy," Dean managed with a grin.

_Would it be ironic if somebody one day made you realize how much of a great person you are but you didn't notice how much that person meant to you until they were gone? I thought of that a lot but I never give up hoping that maybe one day I could have what everyone keeps talking about. How about you Paul? I have Joden. Do you ever wish you could have a girl that could keep up with you and handle you at your worst. Huh?_

Paul held his head as the pain was becoming so unbearable he fought not to pass out. Whose idea was it to go to the fucking place to attack the thing in it's own habitat where it would surely have the advantage? Oh that was right. The Winchester's didn't stop to think about this and he went with it like the imbecile he was when he was around them way too long. Forget getting them killed, the people closest to them died from the stupidity it took to hang around the Winchesters.

"You okay?" Sam asked, shaking him back and forth. It didn't help his headache one bit but it did help him black out for a couple of seconds where the pain dulled.

"Whose idea was it again to come here?" Paul managed to ask loudly. Chuckles erupted from Sam's mouth but he looked too overly concerned to find a retort and Paul went to tell him where he could shove that concern when the pain came on so much worse than it had before. It felt worse than the icy hot pain that occurred a few minutes ago. It was hurting him to even look at them anymore.

"Okay kid you need to breath deeply and possibly tell us why this is happening," Dean began urgently. "Whatever this is is gaining the power from its victims and we both know how bad of an adversary we'd have on our hands if we don't do something to stop it."

Paul couldn't bring himself to say whatever it was they wanted to hear mainly because thinking brought excruciating pain through his brain. It wasn't against anything the other two had done but he was just as hesitant to share his life story with them as well.

"Okay so the pain is bad but how bad," Dean demanded now. "You need to stay with us and fight this. Don't let it take you."

He would fight all of his worth if not for this. The images in front of him seemed to be fading and the pain dulled like he was just given a dose of the strongest pain killer known and all he felt was a dulled like sensation spread through him.

"Paul?"

He happened to look over and paused, shocked. It took a lot to get him to the point of being surprised and that way saying a lot about the person who happened to be in front of him.

"Yeah?" he asked hoping that he appeared the unemotional freak that he was known by every one of his members back in his division. He didn't think it compared to the amount of emotional stress he had now though.

"This mission is important and I understand that. You don't act like you do but that it's because you never have much to say and you don't like appearing happy. I'm glad you're my friend. Can we talk more about this before the mission though-"

She paused and flipped her strawberry blonde hair behind her back as she seemed to eye the interruption and sighed sadly turning her great big blue eyes back to him. Paul fought the urge to make a big conniption about it even though his heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought that this person who was in front of him now was not going to make it out of this mission alive. He couldn't believe he led himself to forget her so much. He should have been looking for a way to bring her back instead. The guilt mounted between that time and the last six months though was too high and he didn't want to think about it anymore but now she was in front of him again.

Before she could launch another word, he pulled her into a tight hug and mumbled the words, "I'm sorry," so that she could hear it. The things before were pointless but against all odds that she didn't make it out of this again, he just hoped that he would remember it this time as a closure so he wouldn't have to blame himself anymore. It was tearing him apart the more he let the guilt seep in.

"I'm so sorry Missy."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Are you okay Paul?" Missy asked seeing her unusually unemotional friend cling to her like his life depended on it. It was sweet that he was showing something other than his usual apathy to her but at the same time it was a little scary.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know for all it's worth I'm sorry," he added, stepping away from her.

Missy nodded with a sweet smile that lit up her whole face. What he wouldn't give for her to stay behind and not fight but he knew some things in life wouldn't happen the way he wanted and if she was meant to live, would he be able to save her? He was brought out of his thoughts by a young man in a black shirt and equally black pants. He wore combat boots and his hair was short and pristine although his looming hazel eyes told him that he had seen Paul hug Missy and hoped he didn't think she was cheating on him.

"Long time no see Joden," Paul managed to keep his appearance and seem ever the apathetic that he was made into and Joden seemed to notice no difference for he grumbled and slung an arm around Missy's waist.

"I saw you yesterday and you are forever annoying me with that apathetic bullshit. I hope you get a dose of experience with pain so horrible that you are left breathless by the after taste."

Paul nodded although he still didn't get what he meant by that. Joden was obviously not too concerned for he kissed the tip of Missy's nose and she laughed giving him a reply he hadn't been able to catch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to feel what Joden wanted him to but he did feel guilt, regret, and millions of others before he closed them off. It seemed like he was only ever able to keep guilt and that was bad enough. He didn't want to think what he would feel with all that pain that Joden wished upon him.

"Let's go," Missy told Paul before he could get his thoughts together. She slipped something into his pocket but before he could bring it out, she caught his hand and held it tightly against hers. "Please don't read it until we get back. I can't say this out loud to you and I never could, but maybe if you read it later you'll understand some things."

"Like what?" Paul asked wryly.

Missy just laughed.

"In ways I keep thinking about the way we had once been before Kiotari found us. Remember when it was only me and you against the world? You are younger than me and that was all I knew back then too but thankfully you didn't abandon me. You let me stay and I have always been grateful for that. Thank you for coming into my life Paul. You've made everything worth it and I wouldn't be the person I am if it wasn't for you."

"No you would be ten times better," Paul told her before he could stop himself. "Kiotari was searching for someone qualified enough to help him and I wouldn't go without you because you would be on your own and I'm not totally heartless. You should've went back to your parents or something. Anything but came here. Are you seriously thinking I shaped you into the great person you are? No you were always great but now you are under orders to do some things you don't want to do even though it kills you a little on the inside."

Missy smiled sadly and released his hand to put a rubber band in her hair to push it back from her face. Paul imagined that a man could have done that as well if he surely wanted to but it looked more professional if they had it cut and the majority were trying to impress the bosses. Paul had no need because he was skillful, mouthy, and was recruited by the biggest boss of them all. It didn't matter what he did so long as no heedless deaths happened.

"I don't have a family," She finally answered. "Not like I do here. The only important thing is that you remember that everyone here is like a family to me even though you shouldn't keep bringing up the boss."

"What are people going to do if I mention Kiotari. He's that bad ass that started all of this," Paul told her crossing his arms. He was more in tune to what he had done before and it was easy to just fall right into place with what he had known. Still he was going to change the one event and hoped she got to live through it this time.

"Yeah I suppose that you could think of it that way. Anyways I am going to say bye to Joden before we start and I'm already dressed so-"

"Black so isn't your color," Paul commented and she only laughed. "I'm serious. Next thing you know you're going to want to dye your hair black and then turn to an emo that cuts their pains away and listen to that very horrible screech music that Tantu listens to."

"He used to be the head of the very secretive division," Missy warned with a laugh. "You could compare it to black ops because nobody knows what they do and those who do have their lips sealed shut."

"Which is what we're doing right now so we should hurry up. You need to say goodbye to Joden and I need to talk to Kester," Paul admitted but gave her a gentle push towards the way she should be going.

Missy nodded but frowned at who he mentioned.

"Did you try to break somebody's arm again? It isn't nice and you should stop picking on them even when Shawn knew better than to piss you off by talking about your parents."

"That was all he got even though he deserved more," Paul disagreed and changed the subject before she could get a word in. "Also it's not the reason I'm talking to Kester. Kester is a chief of all divisions and yes he doles out punishment but I'm not in any trouble. Yet."

Missy crossed her arms and he swore that she was channeling the way his mother would do that when she realized that something he did couldn't be ignored.

_You are going to be a good role modeled citizen and keep away from what your father does. He may be nice some of the time but you shouldn't look up to that man. He will get you to a one way ticket straight to jail and if I keep you clean enough I'll never have to worry about you going there. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree but maybe you'll surprise me. Please do Paul. I didn't keep you to have you turn into him. I named you Paul because he was the apostle that left behind a legacy. He did good and you will too. Give it time and no matter where anybody else is you'll always be successful as long as you try and do the right thing._

Paul couldn't really fault the woman for leaving after that but he did try to stick true to the one good thing his mother did tell him. He was just glad that she decided not to name him Peter. It wasn't here or there though and Missy was already mad at the thought of him talking to Kester.

"I'm fine. Just go talk to Joden. I promise I won't get into trouble anytime soon."

Missy finally nodded.

"I do love you, ya know."

Paul nodded distractedly and allowed her to hug him.

"I know Missy, I know. Being with me this long how could you not although I'm rather surprised that you have stuck with me this long. Didn't you say that you were once again going to hit me the other day?"

Missy sighed.

"I'd never leave you. It's you that will have to walk away in the end. I'm talking to Joden."

Paul thought about the real reason he wanted to talk to Kester as soon as she was out of sight. Kester was in charged of the divisions and if he was lucky, he would pull Missy out of the mission and she wouldn't need to die. It was useless. She shouldn't have died and the fact that she did was the guilt that ate at him inside. He swore he hadn't experienced the amount of guilt he had now ever in his life. He was going to save her though.

_ I wouldn't do that if I were you._

Paul looked around him to see where that voice came from. He didn't know why it sounded so familiar but he wasn't going to keep the thing from changing something that wasn't meant to happen in the first place.

_But wasn't it? I don't think you are able to make that call._

**'Who are you?'** Paul finally spoke mentally. He was getting a headache again and he didn't think he could stand another dose of one so soon. But he didn't have the headache before the voice started speaking to him and knowing that strange and unusual was actually normal for him, however, it didn't include eerily disembodied voices.

_Wouldn't you like to know kid. I'll tell you what. You live through this and you ask your old man who I am. I bet he could tell you without even breaking a sweat._

**'That is the very thing that got him behind bars in the first place,'** Paul continued the mental conversation angrily as he held his head. The pain was coming back hard and fast.** 'He didn't have to kill the police officer and he didn't have to stay back to let them take him to prison. Therefore he was a callous idiot that didn't care much in the end. He's going to be killed by lethal injection soon too.'**

_Think that will stop daddy? I'm telling you kid there was a reason that you can't go back in time and change something like that. It was set in stone, predestined. Whatever bullshit you want it to be but no matter what you think you know, if everything didn't play out the way it did, more than the precious girl would have died. It's interesting that you have feelings for someone you don't claim to love in the slightest._

**'Screw you whoever you are,'** Paul shot back.** 'Missy doesn't deserve to be a sacrifice just to fulfill something that has to happen. Why can't I trade her for Shawn or some other idiot that means nothing to me?'**

_ Despite all your complaints you do care a lot. I think your little friend taught you that. It's a valuable lesson, one your father has yet to learn but he also made the mistake of liking a human. Things are really messed up when you think about it. You needed your mother and father to guide you and they weren't there. You ran to the streets to avoid the dark destiny that was given to you at birth and found a friend. That friend died and you lost all of your senses. I'm starting to think I'm delirious for thinking that you could bring us to freedom. Your new not so little friends want to end our existence as it is-_

**'I'm human,'** Paul argued.** 'My mom was a nursing student and my father was a drunk. What do you think they could have been?'**

_ You have a long way to go before you get to where you're supposed to be. I hope you realize years from now when we talk how everything that shaped you and made you came back to genetics. You are who you are kid and predestined to do what you are supposed to. The tablets are useless if they can't get the final done. Too bad the tablets are supposed to be done in order._

**'Again with this. I'm not predestined to do shit,'** Paul paused and yet the disembodied voice seemed to give up on him.

Yay for him he supposed. The thing didn't know anything about his stubborn side and how he refused to back out of an argument until he won. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would and grinning at the thought, he paused as the pain emitting from his temple was much worse.

Pain a lit to the point of passing out, he let out a groan and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Paul wake up!" Sam watched as Dean attempted to pat the kid to his senses but ever since he had passed out, he had gotten stark pale and wasn't getting back up.

Sam frowned as he thought about what they had learned since. The spirit hunted those who had a lot of unresolved guilt and brought it to the surface in the shape of a dream. Why it didn't do that with everyone was because a lot of people had their guilt resolved even though they thought they were responsible they knew they had to let go of it or it would destroy them. But those who were the victims also ended up committing suicide and whatever happened ended with the spirit getting something in the end. Whatever it was fed the spirit energy in order to leave the other realm if just for odd intervals at a time. That meant that the person dreaming was playing it out as though they were there. They probably thought they could change it and when they couldn't it probably drove them to suicide. It sure explained any if not all of the M.O.

"Dean we have to keep him from reliving the dream somehow," Sam quickly told his older brother. "The problem is that he is probably in some dream of whatever made him so guilty and if he tries to change it and fail, that will be his undoing. That's why the others killed themselves. It was because of unresolved guilt and whatever they tried to do to correct it whilst they were unconscious!"

Dean suddenly began to understand. Grabbing the bag they had carried with them, he grabbed the African dream root and pushed Sam's hand away so as he mixed the concoction. Sam again tried and Dean wouldn't hear of it.

"You are recovering from the first trial and not only that but once Kevin discovers the second one you'll have to be at tip top shape which doesn't leave room for you to mess with somebody's dream!"

"You aren't going to make fun of the kid for this?" Sam asked concerned. He knew Dean worried about him but he was much more worried about the kid who wasn't conscious at the moment although Dean would probably think it was a blessing, right now it wasn't good at all.

"We all have things that happened to us," Dean admitted looking a little more empathetic of the kid he once wouldn't have minded getting a severe ass kicking. "I imagine whatever happened to him he couldn't let go because it wasn't something he could live with. We know well enough what that is like to make fun of another person for it."

Sam nodded in understanding.

They knew all too well and Dean was right.

"Okay so I just stand guard?" Sam asked as Dean made sure to get comfy. He wasn't going to get injured because of how fast the dream root worked and if he did, well..

"Make sure that there is no one that is gonna get us and if you can't, run. I don't want you risking yourself for us. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Sam nodded and Dean gulped it down despite how nasty it was. When Sam was sure that Dean was in the midst of sleep, he picked up the fallen shot gun and sat between them. He just hoped that he could discover another way to banish the spirit if all else failed. Even if they didn't he was hoping the kid was alright. Nobody deserved to die and if he did, well that was another life on Dean's head and Sam knew how hard Dean took those.

Sighing he could do nothing else except stay tuned in to his surroundings and protect the two unconscious young men on either side of him.

That was all he could do now.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Paul came to and noticed they were in the forest. He hoped he would have stopped Missy from going to prevent all of this but maybe she was meant to be on this mission after all. Was it why he was experiencing pain at the back of his skull? Every time he tried to stop something from happening it was like he was fighting against what happened and what he knew had to be. Missy stopped and frowned, turning to Paul in askance and he just gave her a blank stare so she wasn't privy to his thoughts.

"You are weird," Missy commented before turning to observe their surroundings. Everyone else already split up and left her with Paul as usual. Celio had told them to dispatch him on the radio if they had any problems and so far they didn't.

"Is it bad that our bosses don't even want to partake in this mission?" Paul asked curiously.

Missy smiled brightly.

"Celio is with some new guy, I think Damon and wants him to realize the dangers of the mission. I know you are in fact in charge of the latter division but something tells me they are changing the positions."

Paul nodded.

"Kiotari wants me on more solo missions as soon as I could handle it," Paul whispered staring off into the depth of the woods past Missy.

The clearing was just up ahead and knowing that they needed this damned paradox demon alive for some reason, he wanted to think of ways that they could capture it without ending up casualties themselves.

"Paradox demons," Missy told him with a grin. "Maybe if we just let them go-"

"Mission overrides your need to be nice Miss." Paul warned her.

Missy frowned but kept walking. It wasn't like she would understand though. How could she? Demons weren't the nicest creatures out there. They were actually quite sadistic in nature and if she were to be cut up and carved like a fish, Paul didn't know what he would do.

"I feel sorry for them," She said stopping abruptly. "I know I shouldn't but they gave their souls in hopes that it would be better but they got nowhere. They became so twisted that they turned their backs to humanity Will that ever happen to me, to us?"

"Me, probably," Paul answered confused by her question. "You I seriously doubt. Just don't make any deals with the crossroad demon and we'll be golden."

Missy nodded twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it?" He asked seeing that she was keeping something from her. The normal emotions that a human normally had confused him and girls confused him more than anything he could imagine. Seriously whoever cracked the mystery behind female minds should be given a medal because he hung out with Missy for a good seven years and still didn't know.

Missy's mouth was on his before he could stop her. He stood rooted to the spot as she continued to press her lips against him with tears running down her big blue eyes. She backed up and cupped his cheek with her hands, smiling sadly.

"I've always known it would be like this," she admitted with more tears sliding down her cheek. For some reason that was not what Paul wanted to hear. Joden was her boyfriend and yet here she was kissing and touching him. "You don't have any concept of love, do ya? Whoever did this to you."

She seemed to pause to get control herself before she could continue. It gave a brand new perspective of the young girl he once met that really really annoyed the hell out of him. He had been but eight years old then and she was eleven. A grand total of three and a half years older than him. He didn't tell her though and she didn't ask although she rightly assumed that she was older. She just didn't know it was more than by a year.

"Who did this to you that you don't know anything about loving a person?" Missy continued, sobbing silently.

"I know how to love Missy. I love you," Paul told her straightforward.

"You don't," Missy corrected him. "I'm seventeen years old and I want to be loved. I want a family and kids someday! I take it that you don't see that happening for you?"

"I was born in the back of the taxi my mother had taken to get to the hospital," Paul told her much to her surprise. "She hung around love enough to name me and teach me that there were worse things to be than in the same genetic pool as my old man but she definitely didn't miss the lesson of abandonment. As for kids, no I don't think about it but I'm young and there's plenty of time when I actually hit thirty."

Assuming that he lived that long hung in the air unsaid.

"I don't understand why you can't love anybody. Your dad obviously loved your mom because he stuck around and-"

"I don't think stuck around was the right word," Paul supplied and Missy glared at him.

She removed her hands and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were ever capable of loving another human being," She mumbled but he heard her anyways. He just chose to ignore it.

Frowning in his thoughts, Paul fought to take control of this dream. Of all the things that happened he couldn't believe that love was one of them. It was one of the most confusing subjects he could have and yet Missy seemed unperturbed by all of it. Now that everything had played out in his head, he knew that she wanted him more than just brotherly or friendly love but he failed to see that. He wish she went out and told him this before her untimely end.

He did a double take when Dean appeared and saw that whatever he did by coming here didn't change Missy one bit. Dean went unnoticed by her completely and didn't even spare him a glance as Paul eyed the older man in disdain.

"What are you-"

"This is a dream genius," Dean told him sharply. "Remember the spirit? Well you can't change it. It's not going to be changed and whatever happens here is going to be the same. You just have to fight to separate yourself from your dream version and let it play out. I know you don't like this but it has to happen. You don't need to lose your life over this."

Dream huh?

Paul closed his eyes and pressed a knuckle to his forehead. Now that he saw it, he knew it was something he couldn't stop. His gut was telling him from the beginning that everything had happened for a reason and the fact that he couldn't stop it made it more true than anything else. He frowned wondering what the disembodied voice was then. He didn't remember it being around when he lived through this the first time. Maybe it was a second monster?

"What do I have to do?"

Dean sighed and gave him a serious no attitude look.

"It's not your fault. It wasn't. Whatever happened to your friend or whatever wasn't because you did something wrong but at the right time you should be able to find a way to separate the both of you and let the one that already lived this take over while you stay on the sidelines. Maybe if you watched it with an outside perspective then you'll understand-"

"And you're sure there is absolutely no way?" Paul asked.

He wished there was and seeing how Missy was heading towards her death fast he wished he was being told something different.

"No. Not unless you want to be another victim." Dean told him gently.

"I guess I'd have to work on the separating part right?" Paul finally said hefting a sigh and started back towards Missy.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Following her. When I get to the clearing that's when the demon show up and that is where I'll be waiting for you. So get there ahead of us already."

Dean nodded and Paul turned back to Missy. He hated that this wasn't real. If that was the case this wasn't some closure for him and he was going to see everything play out like it originally had been and he hated that too. Wasn't it what his old man said before he had been sent to prison before? There's only two choices given to you in both times of your life. The first one is whether or not to fall and the second one was when you had to walk away and when to give up. His father certainly taught him well.

"Missy I just wanted to tell you something," Paul said catching up to her. She nodded and he paused seeing her look at him curiously. "I do love you and you're right, I don't know what love is because I've never had the best example but most of all Joden is my friend and I can't betray him. He loves you and he wants kids whilst I don't think I would ever want to be part of that. I'm not the greatest role model and even worse I don't think you would love me years to come. I'm closed off, I don't understand the majority of emotions but I do know that I do love you. That's the one thing I am so sure of but like you said I have to walk away, to close that door and I am. I am so that you don't get hurt sometime down the road. I just hope in time you could come to understand that."

She frowned but nodded.

He knew she hadn't expected that answer the first time around and she looked like she had been ready to cry before too but for his sake of mind he went on to explain why. If not for him but so she could take that with her wherever she went. At the clearing, he tried to do as Dean said and breathed a side of relief when he ended up standing next to Dean looking a year older than the other one and at least with more experience than he had at that time.

The Paul that went with Missy halted when the demon was spotted and taking out the clear vial from his pocket, he held it out for the demon to see.

"How'd you get that?" The demon demanded.

Paul smiled, taunting the vial that he held tightly in his hands. The demon didn't know what it did but according to the boss, it would incapacitate the demon so that he couldn't travel anywhere anytime soon.

"You going to listen to us or do you need the good stuff?" Paul asked and the demon sneered.

"You have no idea who you are messing with."

Paul nodded.

"I'm messing with a demon who thinks he can get the best of us-"

"Paul don't taunt the demon," Missy quickly interrupted. "Sorry bout him because he is so good at bragging. Sadly he does have bragging rights because the last demon that did the taunting ended up dead real quick. Sadly we aren't going to kill you, just wrap you up nicely for our boss and take you there. He won't kill you but you won't be freely passing through the universe anymore."

The paradox demon grinned snidely.

"Nope that's not the only thing I can do and you better watch who you hang out with. That friend of yours doesn't look like much but he could probably be your death sentence."

Paul frowned.

"I have no idea what you mean by that but that doesn't matter, you're going to get a nice dose-"

The demon struck and before Missy could tell him not to throw it, he had at the same time the demon attacked throwing one large sword that missed the vial completely but went through Missy who had pushed Paul out of the way of danger.

Blood seeped through her dark red shirt but what the young girl was more concerned with the red liquid making it's way out of her mouth. Paul managed to catch her before she fell hard against the grown and laid her there to observe the damage. He taunted the demon. He taunted it and threw the stupid shitty thing knowing that the thing wouldn't be harmless. He was dead wrong.

"I see the future kid. You should have realized that I would have seen that too. Didn't I tell you that you would be the death of her?" the paradox demon sneered.

Paul stood up and took a step towards him.

"Then you could reset time and fix this," Paul said with a glare. "She doesn't have to die and you could get away just fine on your own-"

"You are forgetting one thing dunce," The demon managed with a smile. "You threw the potion and now I can't do a thing to stop it. She's gone and you are going to be next. Just wait until the alpha paradox demon comes and kills your miserable stupid self."

Paul didn't think it had been a bad plan but he was right, he couldn't see the future. Stepping back to Missy's side, he removed the sword and tried to control the blood that was seeping from the wound in her stomach.

"Don't die Missy," He pleaded. "I didn't want you to die. You were supposed to be happy with Joden and have a family with a big house and dog. The whole nine yards Missy. That was your dream remember."

He tore his own shirt to help with the out of control bleeding that wasn't stopping for anything.

"Missy hang on, I'll help you," he continued.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead," The paradox demon now taunted.

Growling, Paul stood up and grabbed the sword that had been carelessly dropped to the side once he removed it from Missy's body. Not even caring if he was dead, he swung it forward and it made its mark, only he didn't expect for another one to go flying and tear right into his chest. The second paradox demon came and with a startled cry, left with the first demon leaving Paul behind, choking on his own blood.

Removing the sword from his own chest cavity hurt like a bitch but he pulled it out with a scream and crawled over to Missy, pulling her close to him and sighing when he felt himself going in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood. He didn't plan on dying but if anyone should have died, he certainly deserved it for being this stupid.

He meant to tell her it would be okay but he blacked out before he could even attempt it, his forehead bumping against her cheek.

Dean whistled and looked over to glance at the older version who was most certainly alive. How the kid even made it out of that forest alive was surprising let alone the fact that he had technically been dead.

"What the hell happened anyways?" Dean thought to ask.

Paul frowned.

"I was technically dead when they found me and they couldn't have that. They went to find the second paradox demon but was only able to find a simple planes demon that was maddened by the fact that I killed the first one. Turns out the planes demon only had and did mediocre time travel compared to the other one which means that they needed the first one alive so they made a deal. Everyone agreed that I needed to be alive and never thought to strike a bargain about Missy's life. I guess that's what happens when they feel you've done your time with them. Anyways they rewound time, saved me, but failed her. Here I am and Missy, well rest in peace and all that."

Dean whistled.

Turning to the people he saw it going on exactly as Paul explained. Two people were talking and flipped the younger Paul over to see he bled out from the injuries and the extent of it all. Since Missy seemed long gone, they only seemed to assume the same thing that Dean saw. That Paul pulled out the sword that was impossibly painful and yet he had done it when he could have been saved if he didn't. He bled out faster because of that.

He then watched as they brought the body to the demon and talked with him to strike a deal. They would rewind the time to the point before the demon was killed and they would have Paul but in return they had to make sure that the demon wasn't killed or captured. They shook on it and then time was rewound to the point that the demon and Paul were both already stabbed.

Dean frowned.

That was one sucky demon if he hadn't changed much. Luckily the two strange people stopped Paul from pulling the weapon out and looked over, frowning at the broken pact they had made.

"What about Missy? She needs to be helped too," Paul argued despite the finality in his boss's words that Dean found to be somewhat cruel and deliberating.

"Can't help her. She's going to die and I think we are too," the first one managed with a frown.

He had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and hazel eyes. The second one had long black hair pulled back and dull blue eyes. They quickly kept him back and kept the weapon from being pulled out this time around. The quicker help came the quicker it could get removed and there was doubt that the simple planes demon could do that again. He had simply borrowed the power from the paradox demon in the beginning.

"Why?" Paul managed. "Why did you make that deal without including Missy too?"

He groaned.

"We could barely save you and Missy was stabbed before you," his boss answered snippily.

"It's not fair. I threw the dang thing and it's my fault. Why did she have to die because of my stupid mistake?" Paul continued ignoring both of his boss's attempts to shut him up. He got even more agitated the more that they tried to stop him.

Suddenly a bright white light that started enveloping Paul and surrounded them all.

Dean had never seen anything like it and by the Paul that was beside him, he hadn't remembered this point of it either. He had to whistle at that though. Either the demon lied about being able to help or Paul wasn't what he seemed like either.

One way or the other, the kid was a classic freak.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

After the white light dimmed down the paradox demon was standing alive and well. Paul looked down and noticed that the sword was in his hands instead of being thrown at the cause of all this disaster. Before he could chuck it back at it, both his bosses held him down. A much younger man with short brown hair and light green eyes came forward to help.

The planes demon appeared and looked at them simply astonished. Not only did it seem to stop their precious member from being hurt but the other demon was fine too. He sneered at them and disappeared from sight leaving Paul to glare at each and every one of them respectively before rushing over to Missy and launching himself against her.

It was all his fault.

She bled out because of him and she could have lived if he hadn't stupidly taunted the demon and did exactly what he shouldn't have done. He hadn't meant to be so reckless but she was still bringing up blood and he was holding onto her shirt mumbling his sorry's that he knew she wouldn't be able to hear. Blood matted his hair and the blood was starting to stain his clothing but he had yet to care. All that mattered was that it had come down to her life or his and she had lost miserably.

"Come on Paul. I know it's hard but it's time to go back and report directly to tell what happened."

Paul refused at first but settled down when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"It's not supposed to hurt Celio. It isn't. I don't know what to feel and why it does. Why does it exactly-"

"It's called the pain of losing a loved one Paul," Celio told him calmly, flipping his brown ponytail behind him and turned to stare at the other man beside him.

Desiderio and Damon were behind to provide support if Paul became too much. It didn't seem necessary after a while because the kid was calmed down and was far from acting out. It was only when Celio tried to remove him from the body that the kid fought tooth and nail.

"Would it ever get better?" Paul asked after a intermediate pause.

"I can't tell you that," Celio answered truthfully. "But if you knew Missy well, I'm thinking she wouldn't want you to hurt when you have done all you could to save her. It's not your fault."

"I am always brutally honest kid and you know that it wasn't your fault. What you're feeling is guilt because you couldn't save her." Desiderio answered looking more relieved by the minute. "By any chance did you see a white light?"

Paul frowned and shook his head.

"No, but how were you able to make that deal so that I wouldn't be stabbed? The last thing I saw I had been stabbed in the chest and was slowly bleeding out-"

"You didn't see anything unusual child?" Celio asked sounding astounded. It caused Paul to frown.

Damon who had missed the entire thing seemed to frown just by the thought of it.

"Joden is going to need to know that his girlfriend is no longer with the living," he pointed out.

Paul nodded and stood up, disentangling himself from the young girl. She was still pretty but the blood now covered her face and clothing. How could he let her have died? Shouldn't he have protected her like his life counted on it. Damon was right too because no longer going to talk to him.

"Why were you talking about this white light?" Paul asked simply astounded by it now that he was calm.

Celio seemed concerned but Paul didn't care. He simply pushed the feelings back that were too painful to sort out. Celio just shook his head and pulled the young boy in a soothing hug, placing a hand over the back of his head. After a few moments Paul was out cold and Damon looked impressed.

"What are you going to tell him when he wakes up?" Desiderio asked curiously with his arms crossed.

"The truth," Celio said looking at Damon crossly. "He simply passed out from the stress of losing such a close friend. The demon rewound time so that we wouldn't have to lose someone so valuable. Kiotari will be pleased. But unfortunately this little lady didn't make it because the potion still worked effectively enough to prevent her being saved as well."

Desiderio looked pleased with that answer but Damon kept his mouth shut. He had to. Whatever happened was Paul's fault and they were changing it to keep something from him that obviously happened. In other words they were wiping records clean and he was going to be in charge now instead of Paul for their division. Also the very secretive division was going to be their secretive self and not share any more with them. Maybe because he was now the leader of the normal division although Paul got privy to their information as they saw fit. He glared at the poor unconscious kid that had no idea what they had done. Hope his life be filled with misery, he thought spitefully. With the way Joden was going to be crushed, he hoped that Paul felt every single ounce of that pain.

The Paul who was on the sidelines and had already lived through this for the last six months since it happened knew that it was a turning point for him. He had closed himself from everyone even more and no longer let himself feel deserving of anything. Missy's death made sure he wasn't the same person he had been.

Dean glanced at him but all in all he couldn't say that he blamed the kid now. The death must have hit him harder than he was willing to admit. Plus there was the fact that the kid definitely wasn't normal in any standards. It put Sammy to shame with the amount of supernatural stuff that surrounded the kid. Not even telekinesis but he seemed to be able to turn back time and it was only brought on by the fear that his friend would die. She still had but it did enough to save everyone else.

"I guess I really am a freak," Paul commented wryly although his face showed that he wasn't in the slightest mad about it. "I think I saved them too."

Dean nodded in agreement. He had and the fact that he was lightly commenting on everything probably meant he had let go of everything upon seeing this again. For the longest time it had seemed like the girl was a cause of great pain that he quelled or pushed aside but now it looked like he no longer had any wish to hide it. The girl was a true friend it looked like and her death had carried a burden in the kid's heart that nobody should have carried.

"When did you start hunting anyways?" he asked and Paul turned to him in askance.

"I was eight when I first did in a monster. My dad had gone to jail and I didn't want to be put in foster care so I ran away. Let's just say that meeting a girl by decapitating a vampire isn't the most romantic thing in the world I suppose. I don't even think the love I had for her was the romantic variety but of a sister. I loved her like a sister I never had."

Dean nodded.

"It hurts to lose anyone, let me tell you about that. Bobby was like an father to me and Sam and he died. It hurt like hell. We all deal with it differently I suppose but once everything happened, we had to accept it. We couldn't dwell on it because there were still leviathans around at that time."

"Oh. Yeah the leviathans I came into contact were bitches too." Paul admitted. "Luckily all it took was pine sol, bleach, and a flaming torch."

Dean shook his head.

"I'll never understand you kid. I guess it's a good thing. How are we going to stop this ghost-"

"The banishing spell. It's nearby so it should be fine once we're out of here and wake up because it's going to be pissed off with you interfering."

Dean nodded with a sigh as everything became bright white.

"You are alright kid. I guess you aren't that bad."

Paul managed a smile.

"You aren't either."

"See you on the other side."

* * *

Paul took an enormous gulp from the bottle. He knew he shouldn't be technically drinking but it didn't matter right now. The letter that he remembered Missy leaving him in his pocket was taken out and read. He needed something to stop him from remembering why he felt so shitty all of a sudden and the vodka was helping tremendously.

"You shouldn't be drinking that."

Paul just shrugged and Dean sighed, sitting next to him and snatching the bottle for a chug himself. Paul snatched it back and took a long swig. Dean wanted to laugh but something told him that the kid didn't really seem like he was in the mood for laughing. He didn't seem to be the kind of person that laughed a lot anyways which was a bummer after all he was only fifteen years old.

"So tell me about your mother," Dean told him before he could stop himself.

"You first," Paul snarked.

"My mom wasn't alive long but for the first four years she that she had been it was, I loved it and I love my mom." Dean told him relenting to Paul for once. "She made me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off and she did all the motherly stuff that a mother does with her son. She fought with my dad a lot though and died when my younger brother was six months old above his crib because of Azazel."

Dean expected him to say that he knew the demon too but he didn't and Dean wondered if it was because he was too young. If he did his calculations right that would have put Paul at nine years old at the time and he halfheartedly wondered why the demon didn't bother going after the kid. He obviously had powers that were hidden since the day and possibly before that.

"I didn't have anything to prove that my mother loved me besides the fact that she kept me as long as she had. She gave birth to me in the back of a taxi on the way to the hospital whilst my stupid old man tried to explain to her that my birth was normal and I was a fine and healthy five pound baby. I was a sick a lot as an infant so I was in the hospital a lot. I suppose my mother didn't like the fact that I was born at six months and was sickly a lot. She made sure before she ended up walking out of my life to teach me to be respectable and kind. She was adamant about me learning her values and said it would keep me from being like my drunk father. I guess she ended up proving there was worse when she became a dead beat mom. I was five and then my father at least kept me before he was taken away from me too."

"That's tough," Dean commented. "My dad wanted revenge on my mom so he wasn't around a lot either but I knew that Sammy was his favorite. I tried so hard to do what he asked so he would acknowledge me but he never did. Don't tell Sam that because I don't think he would like it and he likes to say that our dad didn't like him at all. He went to Stanford and left our family to deal with the hunts ourselves so I can see a little of the resentment he had for Sam but it was only the hurt talking. He loved Sam beyond anything and I was the soldier. The obedient soldier that did what he was told instead of the obedient son. I got over it though and he died protecting me so he obviously loved me right?"

Paul took another swig, smirking at the thought. The irony that two different people with age differences apparent between them had the same issues if not the same complications.

"We have parental issues," Paul voiced aloud and Dean smiled at the thought.

"No offense kid but you don't deserve them. You are great and if you let Missy's death or anyone else's get to you, the same thing tonight may happen or it could be worse. Hunters aren't typically known to live to be old. They normally die young."

Paul grabbed the bottle back contemplating that. Missy was a good girl and she was genuine, nice, kind, and always reaching out to help people. Her one problem was trying to reach out to someone like him. He told her in the beginning she was better off hanging someplace else than getting mixed up with someone like him. He warned her and she had told him that everyone needed someone. He didn't know what she meant and he still didn't. She even fell in love with him for reasons that Paul would never know. Giving his blessings to Joden was the final draw for her and she basically told him that she would have been happier if she hadn't met him. It broke her heart that he wouldn't think of her like that and then she died. She should have listened to him. He was the one that caused it but in the end he had let go of the guilt because Dean was right. He couldn't help it. He tried to save her too but in the end it just couldn't be done.

"Where are you going from here?" Paul spoke up and Dean frowned.

"If Sammy's up to it I have to see if Kevin found out about the second task. You know, to shut the gates of Hell."

Paul frowned at that.

"But there is always supposed to be a hell and demons. It's not that simple."

"I know which is why I didn't let Sam into your head," Dean defended.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Regardless of the reason thank you for keeping it as private as possible. I don't think I ever met someone as reckless as I've been. But then you let yourself get your ass kicked by a twelve year old girl once. Sam told me," He added so that Dean wouldn't think it was a freaky thing.

Dean frowned anyways.

"You've got to find out why that keeps happening. The white light, knowing about Sam drinking demon blood. I sure as hell didn't tell you that. The fact that you knew freaked us out more than anything."

"Good thing he didn't drink human blood," Paul joked before becoming serious. "I know and that's why I think I'm going to visit my dad. It's not like I've visited him too many times but the old man must know something. He isn't exactly known for being stupid other than murdering police officers and sticking by to be arrested. Maybe I'll find out a thing or two by him."

Paul shrugged.

Dean stood up.

"Well I guess it's goodbye for now then," Dean commented. Turning back to him, he extended a hand. Paul looked in confusion until Dean rolled his eyes and took it in a hand shake. "I'll meet you again sometime okay. Keep your nose clean and no beating up people that are older than you unless they deserve it."

"I'll definitely make sure to kick the tar of the next creep that tries to kidnap me then." Paul told him and Dean held back a laugh. That kid's humor got to him after a while. It could be that after all he had seen and the fact that he was only a fifteen year old boy finding his place in this world softened Dean up.

"Just do me a favor-" Dean started.

"I won't lick the windows or steal the last doughnut." Paul interrupted with a smile.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"My mom used to tell me when I was three years old to not lick the windows because that was what I would do every time I was in the vehicle. Said something about it being nasty so I would finish her sentences when I was old enough to know what I was saying."

Dean nearly rolled his eyes again.

"Well don't do that," he told him. "But also try to find a place in the world that is your own kid. You may already be a hunter but you are good and yet it doesn't have to define who you are."

Paul nodded.

"Roger. Be safe."

Dean squeezed his shoulder in reply.

"I will and don't do anything crazy even though I know I'm wasting my breath."

Paul stayed back and took another swing as he watched him disappear from view. Sighing, he brushed his bangs away from his brow and set the bottle aside, opening up the folded letter one more time. She had loved him and not only loved him but she had wanted him to deny Joden the blessing he was giving because she didn't want anyone else. She had always wanted Paul.

"Stupid silly girl. You are kind, brave, and above all else you are a fool." he whispered out loud. "I do love you though. Rest in peace Missy."

Crumpling the letter, he threw it to the ground and stood up. Yup it had been her one and only mistake, it was loving him. Goodbye Missy wasn't even close to what he was going to say. He wished that she didn't have to die but as it was, he was a curse and Missy had been the victim. He was experiencing the pain that Joden had told him he would but not in the way he thought he would. He was still so new to experiencing the hurt that Joden mentioned that he threw it aside like it was garbage, not knowing what to do with it. Guilt on the other hand was something he knew.

He only glanced back once more and then he didn't turn back.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and if I did, Bobby, Balthazar, and Gabriel wouldn't have died. The only thing I do own is the characters I made up. Anyone of the characters is up to fair game with a disclaimer except mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

The maximum security prison was full with criminals that were charged with anything from child murders, rapists, and felons. Paul paused at the front desk to see whether he could get someone to let him in to see his dear old man. He hadn't really seen him since he was eight years old and since then he was sure the man was having the time of his life behind bars. He always seemed to belong there anyways.

The woman looked at him in wonder before fetching someone else who seemed disbelieving. Finally with a grumbled mutter, he led him to one of the visitors rooms and sat Paul down.

"What the hell do you think you're gonna talk about?" he asked and Paul wanted to punch him. Police weren't the best at what they did the majority of the times in Paul's opinion and even though his father made it worse by killing one of them, he did believe that it was worse here.

"He's my father and I would like to speak with him. I haven't seen him in a while because I have been too angry for words but he's my father and you only have one in this lifetime. So why is it so hard to believe?"

The cop sneered at him.

"Maybe because he never mentioned having a child." He grumbled. "But I definitely see the resemblance. You are going to be a right down felon like your old man and I pray I'll be here when you are locked up you little brat."

Paul arched an eyebrow.

"Be as it may I would really like to see him."

The cop trudged away and Paul turned to look around the tiny room. It was filled with nothing but the metal table and four metal chairs. In fact the chairs were rather uncomfortable but then again that was probably to keep visitors from coming and seeing the murdering bastards. He frowned as he gazed into the window and thought he saw a flicker of something. Was it something he should have been worried about or was it something else? He paused and would have went closer to the glass pane window if the door didn't open again and his father stepped through.

He was definitely well off here, Paul thought with a frown.

Halphus Goetia was a very tall lean man with dark hair, wide gray eyes, and olive skin. It was becoming more obvious that Paul was taking after him in looks the more he grew. That had been something that Paul feared growing up even though his mother had told him several times that it wasn't looks that defined a person nor genetics but the choices they made. Paul could kind of see it now but it didn't make him any happier that he was starting to look like the bastard.

"What the hell do you want?" He rasped once he was set down and handcuffed to the table.

"What do you think I want?" Paul threw the question with another question just to piss him off. Habits often died hard and Paul knew it wasn't wise. Once he would have been thrown into a wall for that kind of cheek.

Halphus leaned forward with a smug grin seeing the police officer leaving from the corner of his eyes. He also knew that he had forty five minutes alone with his son whilst the cop claimed he was going to stand by the door. He knew he wouldn't. It wasn't like Halphus was interested in leaving any time soon anyways. He had his reasons and soon he knew Paul would too. Didn't his mother try to drill lessons down his throat at every opportunity knowing something was off? His mother did good and if he had to admit it, he kind of missed the young woman. She was sixty four inches of attitude and the way that Paul was conceived guaranteed that there would be everything after his son if they weren't after him.

"Funnily enough I think you do know what I mean," Paul snapped, keeping himself from being any meaner than that. His father had a habit of trying to get him to the breaking point and he wasn't going to fall for that.

"I do know kid. I also knew that I was right. You think I would leave you alone? There is no way I would leave you vulnerable with the things in the dark attracted to you like a beacon. You aren't that normal even in the normal category."

"I don't get what you're saying," Paul pointed out with a frown.

"That's because you never listen to me boy. I'm not a very patient person if you remember."

"All too well," Paul grimaced.

Halphus grinned that God smacked grin and Paul looked down to the table furious with himself. He still acted like the kid that worried that his dad was going to drink and then pummel him again. When he wasn't drinking he wasn't that nice but at least he was civil. He was insane though, always talking about another realm where demons and spirits dwelled but Paul never really listened. He was trying hard to keep himself from getting a punishment. Those happened a lot in his house as he remembered.

"So what is the question you are having problems with?" Halphus asked looking bored.

"I kind of did something weird," Paul admitted making his dad turn to him sharply. "I was doing this hunting job when someone who was close to me at the time died and I think I rewound time."

Halphus broke out in a huge grin as though that made his day. Paul had no idea why it would do anything to him but then he remembered the reason the cop was chopped to pieces. Wasn't because the cop was supposedly a demon out to get him? Probably was but the way he went on, they had thought him to be a raving lunatic and the judge didn't have enough mercy in him to give him other than the death penalty.

"I was waiting for those to come about kiddo. You had me worried for a moment and in all my life I only had a couple of children and they couldn't do anything like that before. They even knew about everything and they still couldn't do it. Guess I have to give Mary-Beth some credit after all. She did a fantastic job by carrying you and everything."

Paul frowned as always when his mother's name escaped Halphus's mouth. He rarely spoke about her and if he had to think about it, somehow the man had loved her in his own way. He was certainly messed up but she was able to control him for a while even when it came to the beatings that he surely would have gotten. Maybe it was the protection she had shown her son for a while that had Halphus keeping him despite all that. But honestly could he really call what his father had for him love? The man wouldn't have hesitated to beat the tar out of him on most days.

"What?" he managed.

"Son I didn't raise you to be stupid," Halphus warned.

"Actually you threw me against a wall and hoped whatever you taught stuck," Paul corrected much to his father's annoyance.

He scowled and Paul backed off knowing not to piss him off. There was no prison that could be able to hold him then.

"I wished it all stuck because I was teaching you everything you needed to know. I also told you how foolish it was to give your heart away. Son you were born in the back of a taxi-"

"Don't remind me," Paul grimaced but shut up at his dad's warning glare.

"Like I said you were born there but you were conceived in purgatory."

Paul looked at him in disgust at the word his father uttered until his brain caught up with him and he shook his head violently. Purgatory was where monsters dwelled. If he was made in purgatory then that must have meant that his dad wasn't normal and his mom wasn't really the mother he knew. It was nothing less than amazing even though he was unwilling to believe it.

"Why? Why in the world would I have been conceived in purgatory? Was my mother even human?"

Halphus groaned.

"You are reminding me strongly today that I should have drowned you as an infant and saved myself the trouble."

Paul ignored him but Halphus luckily was back on track pretty easily.

"Mary-Beth was as normal as can be. I loved her each and every day even when she didn't notice me and luckily I didn't have to do much to seduce her. I think she was a little miffed about the little girl before you that had been born dead. I thought that I wasn't going to have any living kids with her and then we were stuck in purgatory by one of my raging enemies. Luckily she was with me and I had something to do. You know protect the girl from the big bad monsters and then they reward you? She didn't want to do it there and yet I took it anyways. When we got back I guess it was best that she didn't remember it. She would have pushed you away sooner then if I had. It was enough of a problem when she felt that you were born early even though everyone told her that you looked like a baby born at the ninth month and had to have been impossible for you to survive at the sixth month."

Paul frowned.

"What about her friends? I'm sure she had friends at the time." Paul reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't like them either because they thought I beat her into a miscarriage several times before that," Halphus waved it away but Paul wouldn't find anything false in that story. "Anyways some of her friends agreed with her and I had do something about it. I moved us against her will and she had always been unhappy about that. She was happy for a while though. She had a nice little baby to love for a while even though I think she noticed something different. She was scared because of it and I didn't want her to think any different of you because you were the only thing she felt she did right with me. But then she started to question everything until she was much too fearful to stay. Couldn't be helped but I guess that's what hurts most of all right, they can accept your behavior and your personality but once they discover the truth they leave you the first chance they get. Maybe it's why I pushed you into learning not to love by first sight kid. It hurts far worse when they break your heart."

"I never did," Paul commented dryly. "It doesn't explain why things unexplainable keep happening. I know things in my head about people I never met and accidentally spit out their most darkest secrets. I rewind time and I'm pretty sure there's more that I could do and yet I don't know any of that yet."

Halphus grinned smugly again.

"It's not because of the purgatory thing alone," He explained. "You my son are going to find out if you want but you aren't going to believe it. I locked those abilities away to protect you and your mom from danger but now I guess they were unlocked since I've been in this dungeon."

"What has?" Paul asked frowning in concern. "I don't understand what it is that I supposedly am that is causing all this."

Halphus smugly leaned forward and Paul fought the urge to scoot back away from him. The man wouldn't hurt him, he told himself. He was sure he wouldn't. If anything was true it was the love that he somehow had for Paul's mother despite his anger issues. He was nice rarely but in those glimpses he knew that the man would do anything for the woman even keep her baby alive despite being angered by his very existence in this world.

"You're a demon son. You're a half breed demon," His father finally told him outright. "And your old man? I'm a demon. I've been alive for over two thousand years. So doing things you can't explain? They can be explained because your genetics on my side makes it possible. Also being conceived in purgatory and then going back? You have all those powers that you were able to suck up when you were there growing. Babies are much more susceptible to the supernatural and even more sensitive to the powers in purgatory. If someone can't turn you or kill you by the time you tap into those powers fully, I think you will be a very formidable opponent. Which means that you have to be kept safe until then or until somebody murders you for your mouth. I keep you safe from demons, not smart aleck humans wielding butcher knifes."

Paul looked at him in total disbelief and shock and for some ungodly reason Halphus seemed to love that more.

"Demon?" Paul finally voiced. "I can't be a demon because demons are evil killing machines without a soul but I have one and I don't kill if I can help it-"

The truth was hard and cold but it slammed into Paul faster than he could breathe. Halphus wouldn't lie and if he thought that it would hurt you, the more honest he would be. It left a cold feeling in his stomach and as the denial was eaten way, all he was left with was the cold hard fact.

He was half demon and his father was a demon descended from an entire bloodline of Goetia demons.


	11. author note and preview

A/N: Please review and let me know how it is. I left the ending as a cliff hanger if anyone wants me to continue with the next one. I know it isn't the most perfect work of fanfiction I have done but I liked the ideas and the characters that belonged to me were thought up long and hard and I may begin a story for fictionpress with the ideas I have for them. Anyways here's a preview for the next one if anyone's interested. So let me know if you want a sequel and I could definitely make that happen.

* * *

Predestined preview:

Paul was so sure someone was following he just didn't know who. He knew his father had some demon following him to make sure he was safe but did that mean he was going to intervene and help out if he needed him or did his dad give him certain instructions. Pausing, he slipped into the empty warehouse and went to call Sam and Dean. He was dying to talk to them anyways since it has been some time since he last heard from them. Man had it pained him to admit that they were something other than annoying nuisances. He just about speed dialed them when the phone was tossed from his grip and he slid to the other side of the room, thankfully keeping himself on his feet.

"You sure don't measure up to anything demon."

Paul dared to look at the young lady. She was beautiful in every aspect of the word and he couldn't keep himself from eyeing the beautiful girl despite her killer attitude. Was this how his dad felt when he had met his mother? He didn't know but one thing was for certain. She was ho-ot!

"Are you always behaving like you belong on the short bus or did you really suffer some kind of brain damage?" She retorted and he quickly wiped the drool from his mouth in embarrassment.

"Do you even have a parent or guardian?" Paul thought to ask. "I mean if I had a smoking hot daughter like you I would lock you up until you were fifty or ugly, whichever one came first-"

She looked enraged and shot out a gun that he found under no circumstances that he wanted to be shot with. He avoided the bullet luckily and she glared angrily at the gun before throwing it aside. He doubted that it was her only outlet of weapons and ever since he found out he was half demon, it seemed to shoot a beacon to everyone else. Demons, spirits, werewolves, and even other hunters attacked him because of it. He wondered thoughtfully if Sam and Dean were going to unbefriend him because of his heritage. It wasn't like he could help his heritage. He didn't ask for his dad to have sex with his mom no matter how nasty it was to think of either parent that way.

"Are you trying to say something demon?" She asked irritably.

"Maybe but I'm not really a demon. I'm half of one which means I have a human side and I definitely have a soul that you should take in account. I have done nothing but good since I've been on my own and saved several morons-"

"They let a twelve year old out on the loose?" She asked sarcastically. "I thought the ward didn't let you out often."

Paul quickly regained his thoughts. He was no twelve year old thank you very much. Paul Hagel Kooper was going to be sixteen in a few short weeks and he wasn't crazy. Crazy was a description that belonged to his old man who spent the last seven years in prison for butchering a police cop he had claimed was a demon out to get him. Now he knew that may have been the case but it didn't make sense until his dad had explained that both him and his father were a beacon for the supernatural. Especially some formidable enemies that were after his father and may find out about his son instead.

"It depends on where you mean. I know my mom used to make me have a bed time," Paul explained instead.

"Why are guys so irritating?" She complained angrily. "See this is why a lot of girls I am friends with suddenly go lesbian. It's because of obscenely rude kids like you!"

"I'm sure it get worse that not every guy minds that especially if the obscenely pretty woman is bi," he remarked and swiftly moved less he wanted to be knifed in the chest.

He was already experienced in that area and he didn't need another painful reminder especially since he couldn't control his new-found powers yet. He would certainly love to and in addition he would like to find the guy that was spying on him for his father but he couldn't have everything he wanted so he would be most happy with his life if this insane girl was through.

"I don't kill people," Paul quickly commented. "I happen to have hunted down several supernatural beings that have hurt people. And by people I mean moronic individuals that would most likely get themselves killed without us."

She scowled.

"There's no such thing demon!" She yelled angrily.

Paul sidestepped her dagger and glanced just in time to avoid a kick to the throat. She was definitely a fast one if not very feisty. He could get used to her temper real quick but the thing that drew him in was the huge emerald eyes and silky looking brown locks. She had her hair tied back but some of the loose strands teased him in ways he could never imagine.

"I told you I'm only half of one," Paul insisted. "If you want a full-blooded demon, go hunt my old man. You'd have to be very skilled though because he's in a maximum confined prison. I somehow doubt you would have a problem though."

She smirked and nodded.

"For once we agree with something. You really don't seem like other demons," She added with a shrug but he could tell she was still paranoid in the sense that she held her weapon gracefully and was still on high alert for any move he would make.

"That's nice," Paul commented instead. "I really do need my phone back. My hunting friends would like to meet up with me since it's been a while. Apparently the older of my friends wants a huge birthday present and I forgot to mention that my birthday is coming up as well. I'm not some twelve year old though so you're in the clear."

She looked confused for a moment and then glared when she got what he meant by that.

"You're just lucky that I don't hurt you," She warned.

"Oh please hurt me. I would love it if you do but just don't kill me. That would be bad for all of us around."


End file.
